And They Thought One Thief Was Enough
by Kama-no-Kunoichi
Summary: When Ryou Bakura's father marries an anthropologist from America, he is dragged from his semi-quiet existance into something far more sinister and strange then the Millennium Items. Now he must adapt to life with his step sister...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first story so be nice! Or at least don't just flame because you have nothing better to do! I like constructive criticism though! I've been toying around with this story for a while, so please tell be what you think!  
Author's Note 2: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I do, however, own all original characters.

Chapter One  
Time- 10:04 am EST. Location-A Commercial Jet  
_'Remind me why we decided to move to Am-er-i-ca?'_

Ryou Bakura sighed mentally as he watched the clouds out of the window of the

commercial jet. This was the eighth time in the past few hours that his other half had asked this question. Not only that, but the ancient spirit had refused to pronounce America smoothly, always choosing to split it up into the separate syllables.  
"Because father decided to marry his co-worker and to move us all to their home."

Ryou felt the mental equivalency of a pout.

_'But I LIKED Domino.' _

"No you didn't."  
_'Whatever.'_

The presence of the spirit diminished in his mind and Ryou knew he had gone back to sulking in the Millennium Ring. Sometimes the spirit refused to act his age. Checking his watch, Ryou gave another sigh. America was still hours away.

Time- 11:24 am EST.

Location- A 3-Bedroom, Single Story House Somewhere in the New Jersey Suburbs

A golden-haired teen paced her bedroom. Really it was a basement, but that is besides the point. Every few minutes she would glance at a small digital clock on a rather cluttered desk. She was watched by a plushy. The seemingly-lifeless doll's golden hair, shoulder length with bangs that swept downwards and back from it's face, and it's greenish-brown eyes mirrored the pacing girl's, though instead of a bright blue shirt and jeans, it was clothed in Egyptian-style skirts with a strange sort of cloak for a top. Slowly, very slowly, it turned its head to watch her pace. Finally the girl spun around and made an exasperated noise at the ceiling.  
"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!"  
The doll made a sighing sound and, in a very un-doll-like manner, hopped off the bed it had been sitting on. When it landed it clasped it's hands behind it's back and stood staring at it's larger version.  
"You know Vessel, I don't think your modern flying metal things aren't as fast as they would seem. Be patient!"  
"Ha! You're one to talk!"  
The doll remained silent and, in a moment, was sitting cross-legged where it had stood and the girl had gone back to pacing. This was going to be a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, though Nicole belongs to me. I didn't know what Ryou's Father's name was, so now he's Arthur.  
_'italics'_ Bakura to Ryou  
_ italics _Ryou to Bakura  
Bakura refers to Yami Bakura, or Thief Bakura. I know in the Anime Bakura refers to Ryou, but did Bakura the thief not come first? Ah well, that's just how I'm writing.

okamigirl- Yay! A review and the story isn't even 24 hours old . And it wasn't even a flame… Thank you! Thank you so much!

Chapter Two- Meeting

Time: 2:32 pm EST  
Location: In the front yard of the previously-mentioned house.  
Ryou thanked the taxi driver as he sped off, and looked up at the address on the door. 234 Commons Road, just as he had been told. And he had been worrying that the cab driver had been drunk. Ryou set his bags down on the porch and raised a hand to the knocker.  
BAND BANG BANG  
From somewhere inside the walls of the house there was the sound of someone charging rather bodily up stairs yelling "Coming! Coming! Please don't leave!" and, a few moments later, the door opened with a click, revealing a teenage girl with pale-brown hair. Clutched to her chest was an odd plush doll, whose features mirrored the girl's eerily. The girl put her free hand on the doorway to catch her breath and looked across the threshold at the white-haired bishonen in front of her.  
"Are you Ryou Bakura?"  
Ryou nodded. So this was his new step-sister.  
"Yes. Are you Nicole Frencheskini?"  
"Yeah!" Nicole noted Ryou's accent. So her mom hadn't simply been confused, he really was Japanese! This was too good to be true! "I've been waiting for you! Come in, come in!"  
Without waiting for him to ask for help, she took hold of one of the suitcases on the door step and led her step-brother inside. Once inside Ryou knelt and took off his shoes and, once he realized he wasn't in Japan, looked up at the girl. She shrugged.  
"Mom's a little obsessed with cleanliness, so you don't have to bother with putting them back on." She gestured to her own socked feet. Ryou blinked, and then nodded. At least that was the same as home.  
Nicole led Ryou around the house to a small room in back. In it were a washing machine, a dryer, and a rack filled with shoes. "You can put your stuff in here while I show you around. Makes more sense then lugging it around while you pick out your room."  
Once again Ryou nodded. Somewhere in the depth's of his mind the spirit of the Millennium Ring stirred.  
'_This girl is rather trusting, no?'_   
_ 'Kura, please… _  
_'Don't worry, Yadonushi(1), I'll behave. For now…'  
'Kuraaa…  
'Besides, I sense a powerful dark force within the girl. She may be of use later.'_

As Nicole guided him around his new home, Ryou couldn't help but wonder if his father's choice would cost them all their lives.

1: I think Yadonushi was what Bakura called Ryou in the original Japanese version. I'm not sure, so please correct me if I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Cool! Three whole reviews! I have to say this is more then I ever expected! Thank you all!

On the doll: I'm pretty surprised this character is as popular as it is. Rest assured it'll be appearing more often. It's a pretty main character in the story, starting in this chapter. Yay!

Chapter 3- Searching

Time: 11:58 pm  
Location: The 3rd Bedroom of the previously mentioned house somewhere in the New Jersey suburbs.

Ryou Bakura lay awake in his new bed, thinking over the Spirit's words. He had said there was a dark force within his new relative. So far he hadn't noticed anything weird about her, apart from the doll. The doll… Ryou turned onto his side and stared at the wall. After making sure it was alright with his stepsister Ryou had driven a nail partly into the wall and there he had hung the Millennium Ring. Gazing at it's golden surface Ryou couldn't help but wonder if this all had to do with the Ring. Ever since his father had brought it back from Egypt strange things had happened one after another, as if the Ring itself attracted dark magic. Maybe his life would have been better if he never got the Millennium Ring…

Ryou almost jumped out of bed as he heard the quiet creak of his bedroom door opening a crack, letting a thin ray of light enter the room. Ryou, as if sensing that his silence would ensure survival, remained quiet. Maybe whoever it was would go away if it thought he was asleep. Faint padding footsteps, like a cat on its hind legs, crossed the uncarpeted floor towards where he had left his suitcases. What finally caused Ryou to sit up and glance across the dark room was the sound of a suitcase zipper being pulled.

What greeted his eyes was far more disturbing then any human robber.

There, searching through his things, was the doll his stepsister had been carrying around. As if driven by some demonic force, the toy moved far faster and smoothly then what would be expected from a stuffed doll. It looked as if it were searching for something far more valuable to it then anything Ryou had brought with him in those bags.

Unable to remain quiet Ryou made a small gasp and the possessed thing spun around to face him. Creepy as it had been in the light of day, the doll had somehow gained the air of a monster. It's eyes glowed like embers that seemed to look into it's distracter's very being and the shadows in the roomed seemed to swirl around its small form, making it seem far bigger and more threatening then a mere plaything.

And just as fast as it had turned to star it was gone. No movement on its half, simply the shutting of the door. Ryou was unable to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Wow! This story is practically writing itself! For now it's a daily update, but later on it may slow down a bit.

Author's note two- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters. I own Nic, the doll, and a few characters that will be surfacing soon.

Chapter 4- Hunting

Time- 4:15 am EST

Location- The basement, aka Nicole's room

"Just so I understand this, you broke into Ryou's room and went through his stuff? WHY?"

"Ssh, Vessel. We ARE under him and dawn is coming."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER! Why the heck would you break into his room? What could he POSSIBLY have to steal!"

The doll was silent. Refusing to look the teenager in the eye, it's gaze wandered to the window set high in the wall. Finally it sighed at looked back at it's feet.

"I sensed a dark aura around his person. This child may be dangerous to you."

Nicole narrowed her eyes.

"That is still not a good reason. Nothing that's come after us has been able to do any real damage."

The doll shook it's head and finally looked the girl straight in the eye.

"This darkness doesn't feel like the others, it feels.. old. Very old."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"As old as you are?"

The doll laughed.

"No, silly Vessel. Not as old as I am."

But close, the doll thought. Very close.

Time: 5:19 am EST  
Location: Ryou's Room.

After the demonic doll had left, Ryou had taken the Millennium Ring from the wall, holding it to his chest under the blankets. He felt that, no matter how violent the Spirit had been in the past, it was better then that… THING!

"What do you think it was 'Kura?"

The spirit paced the room, kneeling every now and then to touch the ground where the doll had stood.

_'I'm not sure. It feels like on of the Millennium Items, but different. It feels darker somehow.'_

The spirit crouched near the suitcase, putting a hand to the zipper. Suddenly he snatched it away, as if burned.

_'Ah!'_

"Are you alright?"

_'Of course, Yadonushi. The creature used a spell here, a tracer. I think it was looking for something.'_

Ryou nodded. That's what he had thought.

"But what could it be searching for?"

The spirit laughed, as if the answer was so blatantly obvious that a mere child could figure it out.

_'What else but the Millennium Ring?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, this chap. Is uber short. But then again, I'm going to do at least a 3-part upload today, starting with the previous chapter. Soon the OTHER denizens of Ryou's new home-town will start to surface… 

Author's Note 2- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, OR it's characters. I own the OCs though.

_Ilatics_- If they are underlined, they are Egyptian words.

Chapter 5- Waking

Time: 6:00 am EST  
Location- The Previously Mentioned House in the New Jersey Suburbs

The basement door opened and the golden-haired teen greeted the day with a yawn. As if attached to her, the doll was once again clutched in her left hand, dangling from an arm. Nicole made her way through the kitchen to the dining room to find Ryou idly eating a bowl of cereal. Around his neck was an oversize golden ring, centered by a stylized _Wadjet_ Eye. Setting the doll on the table, Nicole pulled out a chair across from her sibling, who wearily eyed the plush, and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Ryou looked the toy over; finding none of the malice it had had the night before. Still, there was a wrongness to it, like someone who was trying very hard not to move so as not to be found. 

"What exactly IS that thing?"

Nicole stopped eating and swallowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw.. I mean I THINK I saw it going through my things last night. I guess it was a dream."

Nicole put a hand on the doll's head and turned it to face her.

"Anything is possible, but it was probably just a dream."

She took another spoonful of cereal, chewed thoughtfully, swallowed, and turned back to her step-brother.

"You know, since its Summer Break I could show you around the nieborhood."

"That would be nice."

And in a few minutes, the duo was ready to go out and greet the day.

Note: Starting in about this chapter I will start introducing Egyptian terms and phrases. In my spare time I am learning this dead language and, being that there WILL be a lot of Egyptian stuff going on, it makes sense to use it. You may have heard a few of these other places, and some may be a little different from what you've heard. This is because not only did the Egyptian tongue stop being spoken before English-speakers could record the correct pronunciations, but this language used very few vowels in their written version. And besides, some words have been severely-Westernized. Like Re and apposed to Ra, Oser to Osiris, and Heru to Horus. These translation flaws will also be used, but you'll have to wait to see how.

_Wadjet_- The right eye of Heru (Horus) that symbolized healing, protection, magic, and the sun. The Millennium Items, except for the Ankh (Key) all have the Wadjet somewhere on them, often stylized.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Whooo! More characters! And I own both of them! Sorry, there is no doll in this one.

Author's note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.

Chapter 6- Greeting

Time: 7:30 am EST  
Location: Somewhere in the New Jersey Suburb now called Checkers

Ryou was confused. Very confused. Back in Domino he had thought that Yugi, the living one anyway, had had hyper moments. He had just been introduced to someone far more hyper. So hyper that, instead of just introducing them right out, Nicole had knock on the door of a house next to her own, yelled 'LAURA!', and told Ryou to run for his life. They had run for about four blocks before Ryou's lungs decided this was a bad idea and he had to stop. Then he was tackled full-bodied from behind by a blur of tanned skin, blond hair and screaming madness.

"Laura, could you please get off my step-brother?"

"Ooooo-kaaaay!"

The blur stopped trying to fluff his hair and got up. Standing at about 4 feet, 6 inches tall, was a girl with dirty-blond hair, lightly-tanned skin and chocolate-brown eyes. At least, he THOUGHT it was a girl. Its face was feminine but its hair was… really short and it was wearing boys cloths.

"Ryou, this is Laura. Laura, this is Ryou, my step-brother. He's from Japan."

"REALLY?"

"Er, yes?"

"COOL!"

The little sugar-high tomboy suddenly glomped him. It took Nicole grabbing her around the waist and bodily lifting her off the ground for her to let go.

"Laura please, you can come along if you want, but please calm down."

"But Nik-kiiii…"

"Please?"

"….OKAY!"

_'That was strange.'_

Ryou merely nodded.

Time: Several Minutes Later, EST  
Location: Outside another house in Checkers

Now joined by the Laura, they had wandered another couple of blocks to a small man-made lake called Cedar. There they had entered the yard of a small, grey house with several scorch marks in the yard. Nicole had simply walked up to an open window, stuck her head inside, and called out.

"ANDRO! WE HAVE SOMEONE NEW OUT HERE SO PLEASE BE SEMI-SANE FOR ONCE!"

There was a loud BANG, some exotic cursing in a deep voice, and a traumatizing teenage boy stepped out. Standing at about 7 feet tall, his wild black hair, blood-red eyes, and gothic cloths were rather different from the Checkersians that Ryou had met.

"Andro, this is Ryou. Ryou, this is Andro."

The boy grinned, reveiling a wider mouth and sharper teeth then Ryou had thought possible for a human.

"Hey Ryou, nice to meet you. Don't worry, I won't bite…"

"ANDY!"

The screaming preteen that had tackled Ryou was now latched onto Andro, who laughed.

"Laura! You're full of energy as always!"

"ANDYADNDYANDY! Ryou's from Japaaaan!"

The giant raised an eyebrow and laughed again.

"And I'm from Spain. What difference does it make if we're all in America?"

Ryou nodded and smiled. What difference did it make?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wow! I actually have reviewers! I know I've said this before but COOL! I'm used to writing stuff and the only reviewers being people yelling at me that aibou is spelled aribo and hikari is harki oO. Or, when it's offline, that snakes don't have ribs and that Konnichiwa is a Chinese insult!

gimeGohan- Thank you for the suggestion, I'll try to add more detail. I was a little afraid to add more to start with and be labeled a crazy, drawling obsessor ;.

Mana-the-Authoress- Weeelll, I'm kinda trying to keep the characters at least somewhat believable and Ryou is kinda…girly. In the manga when Bakura threatens his friends he really never does anything truly full-offensive and when he gets excluded from going to the memory world he runs away sobbing. Don't get me wrong, he's a great character. But, well, he seems more the type to sacrifice himself or act all girly-like then attack something head on.

As for the rest of you, thank you again! You have no idea how awesome it is to get reviews!

Chapter 7- Watching

Time: 3:04 pm EST  
Location: The Checkers Commons, a little strip-mall thing about eight blocks east of Ryou's new home.

"So how'd you like Checkers so far, Ryou?"

"Its nice! It's more country then I'm used to though."

"Country? Well, its not nearly as urban as Newark is…"

The five teens were sitting on a bench in front of a small pizza shop in the Checkers Commons, having a late lunch. Ryou's new found friends had shown him around town, well, mostly it was the school area and the Commons, where there was a small game shop, some food stores, and a craft shop. Ryou was happy about the game shop, it was after all within easy walking distance and his step-sister had said the owners were friendly.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

It was Andro who had broken the silence. For the past five minutes he had been polishing a rather large knife he had pulled out of seemingly no where. Ryou had been watching him nervously, where HAD the blood stains on the blade come from, and was relieved when he replaced it where ever he had gotten it from.

"We probably should get out of the open. It IS that time of the week and the deadline is getting pretty close."  
"Good point."

"Wait, what? What are you all talking about?"

The Checkersian trio exchanged glances, Andro pulling yet another bloody dagger out of his pocket. This one he polished hastily.

"It would probably be better for you not to know."

"But if it's dangerous I would at least like to know!"

"That's why it would be better you didn't know. What you don't know can't hurt you. Now come on, out of sight is out of target range."

Ryou didn't ask again. His experience with the Millennium Items and the danger involved in them had taught him not to tread where he was told not to. In the dark recesses of the Millennium Ring's hidden world, a three thousand year old spirit readied himself. He sensed a storm on the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Learning

Time: 3:10 pm EST  
Location: 6 blocks east of Ryou's new home.

Ryou couldn't help but feel nervous as they began the short walk down hill to his home. His new friends had insisted on forming a tight group, with Nicole and Laura guarding the back, Andro the front and Ryou between them. Andro had replaced his dagger in a chest pocket, ready if he needed it. The three seemed nervous, watching the road and yards around them for some sort of attacker. But who? Or what? 

When they finally reached the house, The quartet hurried inside and shut, locked, and bolted the door shut.

"Well THAT went better then Wednesday!"

"What do you mean?"

"The crazy stalkers didn't jump us today! YES! SCORE ONE FOR US!"

Ryou twitched.

"Stalkers?"

"We're the creators of the card-game. Strange people tend to follow us around."

"Like creepy, stalky, thingies!"

A game? THAT caught Ryou's interest!

"What kind of game?"

Laura laughed.

"A fun game! Ow!"

The mini-psycho hopped backwards, rubbing the spot on her forehead where Andro flicked her. The giant cleared his throat.

"It's, eh, a game of skill and strength, where the players play the roles of ancient warriors. You have to be a quick thinker to so much as land a blow."

"Could I see?"

Nicole nodded, grinning.

"Sure! Come'on!"

She lead the group to the basement where, after removing piles of sketches, statistics, and such from her desk, took out a binder and started flipping through it.

"The name of the game is _Tenu_. In Tenu each player is represented by a _Ankh_ card, a character from an ancient civilization. The players use cards to declare attacks, spells, to guard, anything. The player who ether kills their opponent or is the last one with a deck to draw from wins."

"So it's a one-on-one fight?"

"Not quite. More then two players can participate at a time and can choose to assist each other in battle. You can also use the cards for an RPG where your character wanders a world similar to what they would have lived in in life, doing basically whatever you want."

An RPG! Ryou's favorite game had always been Monster World, with Duel Monsters a close second, and now he had people who he could play with! Okay, people who his other half didn't have a reason to harm. He hadn't sealed random people's souls in inanimate objects since Ryou had discovered him! No, Yugi and friends didn't count…

"Can I play?"

Nicole laughed.

"Of coarse! You'll be needing a few things though, like cards, and a character, and a Tenu Board…"

She went back to digging through her desk, Ryou watching peering over her shoulder with Laura and Andro laughing at the clutter. After a few moments Nic had accumulated a new, less useless pile on her desk.

"Here is your Ankh card, some booster packs and a Tenu Board. You'll need the Board to play because we haven't figured out how to simplify the game to a playable level without it and-"

"Why are the Ankh and Item blank?"

"Because what makes the game fun is the variety. No two characters are the same, just as no two players are the same."

"Then how to I customize the card?"

Laura hopped up to the desk, picked up the card, and stuck it in Ryou's hands.

"Put your palm over the image area, silly! The card will do the rest!"

"Alright."

Ryou did exactly what the neurotic midget said and, to his amazement, when he opened his hands the card had changed. Staring back at him, with a lazy yet dangerous grin, was his other half. Only different.

Clothed in blood red cloths with a load of stolen gold strapped to his back, Thief Bakura even had the checker-board scar across his cheek. 

'Name- _Neb-Thau_ Ba-Khu-Ra  
Level- 5  
Civ/ Egypt  
Cls/ Thief  
Atk/ 500  
Def/ 1000  
Spd/ 500  
-Special-  
Thief's Art 1) Art of Stealing Items: Steal one random item from your opponent.  
Exp/ 0

_'What sorcery is this?'  
_

Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin.

_'How did the image change? These mortals do not possess Millennium Items, nor are they priests! How can they do this?'_

"How did the card do that?"

Nicole chuckled, amused by the question.

"That's a trade secret. Now what are you waiting for? Build your deck and we'll teach you to play!"

Ryou carefully opened the packs, carefully looking over the cards. Though he had no idea what most of them did, some were obvious.

"Can you teach me to play?"

Andro grinned evilly, baring most of his teeth.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_ Neb-Thau_ Ba-Khu-Ra- Neb-Thau is one way of saying 'Lord Thief' in Egyptian and Ba-khu-Ra is Bakura's Egyptian name.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or ANY of its characters. I DO, however, own Sau-Sekhmet-Hekau (my account was named after her, not the other way around.), Tenu, Nicole, Andro, Laura and a few other things that haven't surfaced yet.

Mana-the-Authoress: No, there isn't another Millennium Item. If there were they wouldn't need the dolls (Oooh, spoiler!). I never really liked additions to the Millennium Items, so I came up with other interesting ways the crazed souls of the dead can be preserved… MWAHAHAHA-cough cough- er, actually, my idea centrals around the Egyptian traditions that stated that some things excluded you from even a PUNISHMENT after death and your soul would 'wander in the darkness for all eternity'.

**Bold** –card names.

Chapter 9- Sparing 

"So these are Item cards, these are Magic, and this is a Tenu board?"

"Yep. And the Tenu Board's only boarders are the Projectors."

"And if I set up the Board's projectors at different distances from each other I can control the width of the Arena?"

"Yep."

And, depending on how far my opponent sets up their Projectors, we can control the length of the Arena?"

"Yep."

"And my playing ability depends on how fast I can use these cards so as to out-fight my opponent."

"Exactly."

"…wait, I don't see how-"

"Do you want us to show you how it works?"

"That would be nice…"

Andro leapt up from where he was sitting in a corner.

"YES! I HEREBY CHALLENGE NICOLE TO A FIGHT!"

"OKAY!"

Andro and Nicole both took their seats cross-legged on the ground, setting the pyramid-shaped projectors so that the Arena would be about 5 feet square. With a press of a button the soft, off-white carpet contained in the borders of the Projectors became a desert ruin, Egyptian-style buildings in various state of destruction lay in pieces across the Arena. On each player's side a strip of glowing blue space appeared between the Projectors, indicating the cardzone.

"So you're ready to lose again? This would be, what, the fifth time?"

"Not in your life, Andro!"

"Then bring it on!"

"DUEL!"

The two game creators each set a single card in the right-hand corner of their Card Zones and instantly, in the center of the arena, two beings appeared in a burst of light. Closest to Nicole appeared a slim-built, dark haired girl that reminded Ryou of the doll, except it stood a whole 4 inches tall. The character smirked, arms crossed across a robed chest, glaring across at her opponent.

Shifting his gaze to Andro's character, Ryou immediately saw the resemblance.

Standing at nearly twice the height of the girl, the black-cloaked form glowered at its miniscule opponent. Its appearance was a near-perfect mirror-image of Andro, except a few, minor details. Andro did not have a strange symbol tattooed to his forehead in blood-red ink. Nor did he have horns.

With amazing speed the two players drew seven cards each from decks they placed just outside the card zone, where they each lay a number of them.

"I equip _Sau-Nesert-Hekau_ yw _Gereh-Rw_ with **Bow of Sekhmet**! Activate the Item card **Cursed Arrows**!"

A gold-gelded bow and a cache of arrows appeared in the thief's hands and the bandit took off, putting as much distance between herself and the behemoth as she could.

"I equip _Arch-Demon Apepi_ with **Manslayer's Scythe**! Apepi, use Necromancer's Art 4- Blood Drain!"

The giant took a step forward as steel started to engulf its right arm. The metal ran down until it was a full 3 inches longer then the arm before hardening into a long, thick blade that seemed to be melded with the flesh. As soon as the blade had solidified it raised its other hand to its face in mock-prayer and began to chant.

Halfway across the arena the thief began to weaken, a red aura engulfing its form, drifting lazily towards the giant, who seemed to get stronger. Suddenly the Thief grinned.

"I activate **Suicidal Potion**!"

The Thief did a two-fingered salute to her enemy and drank the bottle, but instead of herself growing weaker the aura around her turned a sickly-greenish and the Necromancer stumbled, poisoned.

"Now, Attack with your bow!"

The thief hopped up on one of the ruins to get a clear shot, knocked her bow, and shot a rapid succession of arrows at the Necromancer, all of which hit dead-on. The giant bellowed, falling to its knees. Yet before it could succumb completely to its wounds it slammed its hands to the ground, yelling three short words in an ancient tounge.

"PLANE SHIFT- ARCTIC! SCROLL OF SUMMONING WATER! COMBO!""

The entire Arena, radiating out from the Necromancer, became a frozen wasteland. Under the feet of the thief a water filled hole opened up, submerging the unlucky character to her knees, then instantly freezing solid. The bandit struggled for a moment, but eventually gave up. She was trapped.

Apepi, grinning from ear to ear with even SHARPER teeth then Andro, made his way to stand, laughing, over the thief.

"Finish it!"

The scythe didn't even slow in its path as it sliced the Sekhmet neatly in half and the entire Arena disappeared. Nicole, looking slightly sour but for the most part cheerful, turned back to Ryou.

"See? THAT it how Tenu is played. You create strategies and use them to kill your opponent, while trying to avoid being killed yourself. Do you think you're ready to play?"

Ryou swallowed before shaking his head.

"I think I'll just build my deck for a while."

Laura smiled.

"Yay!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me . Whoo! The plot thickens…

Chapter 10- Breaking

Ryou once again lay awake in bed, staring into the darkness. Only this time he lay on his side facing the door, with the Millennium Ring clutched tightly in his hands. Just in case. Besides, he felt like he needed to talk to his darker half.

_ How do you think they made the card change? _

The spirit sighed, mentally. At the moment he wasn't visible even to Ryou.

_'I sensed magic when the image appeared. Not particularly dark or powerful magic, simply magic.'_

_ But doesn't it take a millennium Item to use magic? _

'_Not really. Mahaado's apprentice, eh, what'shername, Mana, had magical powers without an ite- do you sense that?'_

Ryou, half-closing his eyes, stared at the door. He had locked it from the inside, but there was a strange sound coming from the outside. But it only locks from the inside, Ryou thought, so it can't get in. With a quiet click and a squeak, the door opened once more.

The doll hadn't changed at all from the last time, it still radiated with a dark force. And this time, instead of making a bee-line for Ryou's belongings, it was staring straight at the white haired teenager. Slowly, its face broke into a cruel grin.

"Oh, so you Can see me? Last night you gave me a scare, but I didn't think you could see me. I suppose I should have used a stronger spell…"

Ryou shrank back as it padded up to the bed, never breaking eye contact. The shadows enveloping it's form dissipated, but it never lost the dark feeling radiating from it.

"Are you a magician, child? Funny, you don't LOOK like a magician and you yourself don't seem to have any really useable abilities, besides being able to break illusions. But I DO sense a dark spirit within you. Come out, come out, dark force. I know you're innn theeerrreee…"

The Millennium Ring flashed and in Ryou's place lay Bakura. The thief sat up and, replacing the Ring around his neck, glared at the tiny little toy that stood before him. It LOOKED Egyptian, and was dressed in a style that was old even in his own time. Whatever the hell it was, it would be dead in a moment.

"You've broken into my poor little Yadonushi's room twice. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't destroy you."

The doll's grin widened.

"Oh, there you are! I was worried that I'd never get to properly meet you. To answer your question, I sensed a dark presence in Vessel's home and I wanted to.. cut it off at the source. Don't think you can destroy me, _Oser_ knows it took three-hundred of the False Pharaoh's finest to do me in the first time…"

Bakura sighed.

"Alright, you're dead! COME FORTH MAN EATER BUG!"

The Duel-Monster materialized and the doll snickered.

"THAT'S PATHETIC! I CALL FORTH GEREH THE HEKAU!"

The doll put one hand out and. Nothing. The doll stared blankly at the space in front of itself.

"Oh sh-"

"HRRROAR!"

The man-eater bug charged forward and the doll squealed like a little girl and took off running down the hall, Bakura (In pajamas! Imagine what you like) and the man-eater on its tail.

"VESSEL! VESSEL! YOU SET UP A BLOCK DIDN'T YOU! DIDN'T YOU?VESSELVESSELVESSEL! HEEEELP!"

The little toy reached the basement stairs, tripped, and tumbled down into the darkness where it landed with a soft thump. There was a click and a half-alseep Nic was standing, looking down at the doll and rubbing her eyes.

"Nes'? What'cha up'ta now?"

As the Bug made its way down the stairs and Bakura glared down at them confused, Nicole looked first at the white-haired boy, then at the monster, then back at the boy, and sighed.

"Call off your monster, it'll just aggravate the situation."

"THAT THING OF YOURS HAS BROKEN IN A TIME TOO MANY! I must punish it."

"Call off your monster and come down here, there won't be any explaining with Nes' dead and gone."

"Fine."

Bakura dismissed the monster, which disappeared into the shadows, and climbed down the stairs to glare at the girl eye-to-eye.

"Alright Nes', why did you break in to Ryou's room?"

The doll shifted it's feet.

"Because I sensed a dark force and didn't want you to get hurt…"

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"And yet you've dragged me through more occult-powered Hell then most human beings go through in any number of lifetimes. Come on, can't you think up a better excuse?"

The doll stayed silent, so Nicole shifted her gaze to Bakura.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell your host about this earlier on. This is Nessert, who happens to be my, eh, original incarnation? Or something."

The doll crossed its arms.

"I am Sau-Sekhmet-Hekau, Great Lion of Egypt under the rule of the Pharaoh Tamose, Embodiment of Sekhmet, Summoner of Apep!"

It was Bakura's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"….alright Nes', how do you… exist? There can't be any more Millennium Items, and the other six have been sealed away in the tomb of Atem."

The doll scratched its head and turned back to Nicole.

"Could you…?"

"A few years ago we were visited by a certain mage named Tait, who insisted that I was the reincarnation of the thief Sau-Sekhmet-Hekau. While he was here one of our 'great enemies' showed up and he.. sort of forced Nes' into my head to keep me safe."

"…that's just dumb…"

Sweatdrop.

"We're sure he had a reason, he's never been very direct with his answers though. Would it be alright if I spoke to Ryou?"

"How do you know I'm not he?"

"I've had lots of experience with possessions. And your voice changed, you hold yourself differently, and your eyes are a completely different color then the were today."

"…. And it took the Pharaoh's friends being turned into figurines for him to tell the difference. Fine."

The Ring flashed again as Ryou was put in control. He eyed the doll wearily.

"So that thing is…you?"

"I AM NOT A THING!"

"Yep."

"….how did it get in the doll?"

The girl beamed proudly.

"I stuck it in the doll. We thought it was better then blacking out and waking up covered in blood. Andro said we should of just re-animated her corpse, but we couldn't find it and I wasn't sure I wanted Nes' wandering town at full power."

"…that's brilliant! But Nes' still hasn't said why she broke in."

"That's easy! She kind of hoards magical things and I guess she sensed your necklace."

"…"

"Oh come on Nes', you know it's true."

Ryou yawned and Nic blinked.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, late."

They both shrugged.

"See you in the mourning."

"Good night."

Oser is the Egyptian name of Osiris, which is a Roman or Greek version of the name. Other Egyptian gods with names modified like this are Isis, Ra, and Horus, which were Est, Re, and Heru.

Great Lion of Egypt was a title given to the greatest fighter in any division of the Egyptian military. The title directly below it is Best of 10,000, which is exactly what it sounds like.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, though I do own all OCs.

Chapter 11- Speaking

Time/ 7:03 am EST

Location/ The dining room of the previously mentioned house

The next morning Ryou had woken, changed into normal cloths, and gone out into the dining room only to find Nicole sitting with a silver-haired man dressed in arab-esque cloths. Tied to his waist was a painted staff decorated to look like a cobra and around his neck was a string with 10 ivory disks, each carved with a different symbol. The man appeared to be having an avid conversation in a strange, guttural language with Nicole and the Nessert-doll that stood before him on the table. Apparently the plushy was annoyed at the man, because it kept making odd faces and pointing at the man accusingly.

"Er, good mourning?"

The trio turned and Nicole smiled softly.

"G'mourning! This is Tait, my teacher. Tait this is-"

"I know who they are." The man smiled warmly. "Good greet, Ryou and Ba-Khu-Ra."

Ryou blinked, before noticing that the man kept looking over his shoulder. Ryou turned, only to see Bakura, looking bewildered. But the man shouldn't be able to see him, he was only a spirit, a projection that only Ryou had been able to see, when not in the Shadow Realm anyway…

"How can you see me?"

The man tilted his head to the side, looking amused.

"When you get as old as I you tend to develop some interesting abilities. By the way, Nicole can see you also, but her method is a little less developed…"

Nicole blushed and Tait laughed. Ryou just stood confused.

"How did you know who we were?"

The man pointed at the disks.

"The Mazes of Re tell me all sorts of things, of the past and future and everything in between. They tell me that you were a terrible thief in life, though misdriven. If you'd have understood you may have become a great ally to the Pharaoh."

Bakura shrugged. Screw the past, what's done was done, but Ryou was skeptic.

"Who…what are you?"

Tait laughed again, a real, good natured laugh.

"I am Tait, advisor to Pharaoh Tamose, guardian of prince Nefer Memnon. I have aided lord Apepi, king of the Hyksos, and a hundred other kings through out my life." He smiled. "I am an Immortal." He shifted his gaze from Ryou to Bakura, back and forth. "From what my student has said of you, and what the Mazes have told me, I believe you would make good apprentices."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Choosing

Ryou stepped back.

"But I'm not a magician! I don't have any special abilities!"

Nicole shrugged.

"That's what I said. All it really took was a few well placed lessons."

Bakura looked at her funny.

"What DO you do, anyway? I don't sense Shadow magic on your soul, I don't even sense any in that pathetic excuse for a spirit."

Nicole shrugged.

"Just some minor tinkering."

"Like sealing defenseless souls into STUPID FLUFF-FILLED BODIES!"

Nessert gestured wildly, pissed off. Nether Nicole, Tait, or the twin white-haired teens gave her more then a glance.

"That's because I didn't really think you having full control of my body was a good idea. You had your chance. Besides, you aren't exactly sealed in there; you can come back any time you want."

"But it was only one stupid deer! It's not like I killed anyone important…"

"You set Aaron's house on fire!"

"He's a Re-damned fire elemental! Fire can't hurt him!"

"But we didn't KNOW he was a fire elemental!"

"Who cares!"

"I do!"

Tait plucked the doll off the table by the head, despite loud objections and wild flailing on its behalf, and looked it in the eye.

"Calm, Rager, calm. Or I'm feeding you to the shadows again"

The doll stopped flailing to pout, arms crossed. Bakura blinked at the funny little thing before looking back at Nicole.

"So what else can you do?"

The girl shifted her feet.

"Just stuff, nothing major."

"Ah, you never were a good liar."

"What do you- HEY!"

Tait turned around and, in one fluid motion, took the staff from his waist, pointed it at the girl, and fired a blast of light at her. The teen dodged, by rapidly turning into a cat that leapt away. Tait grinned.

"That's what she can do."

The cat hopped up on the table, looking shaken with its fur fluffed, and glared at the Warlock.

"Th-that wasn't fair!"

"Easy! It wouldn't have hurt you any way…"

The cat made a grumbling noise in its throat and turned back to Ryou and Bakura, both staring in amazement.

"If I could do that in Egypt…"

"how did you…?"

The cat's ears pricked forward and it looked calm once more.

"I'm a shape shifter, mostly. I guess it came of being close to animals. That, and Nes' was one."

"And a damned good one at that! There was this one time-"

Bakura was silent for a moment.

"Are there more of you?"

The doll nodded.

"Yeah, well, as close as you can get to us. You've already met two of them-"  
"Andro the Arch-demon Necromancer and Laura the false-werewolf. There are a few more in town, but I didn't introduce you to them yet as they are,… eh…"

"One's a Pyro and the other is narcotic to an extreme."

Ryou nodded. That would make sense. Wait, Narcotic…

"What do you mean, narcotic?"

Nicole shrugged.

"Well, during her training she sort of… went insane. She's got two people in her head and I don't mean a spirit, and nether of them are exactly cheerful, harmless people…"

This was getting familiar, the girl sounded sort of like Malik. Bakura had thought the same thing.

"Don't you have… problems with power hungry monsters?"

The trio nodded in unison.

"Well, yeah. But its our job to stop people like that. It's part of the package."

The doll grinned, this time somewhat warmly.

"So are you in? We can teach you all sorts of things."

"Not to mention it'll help you survive in this insane-asylum of a town."

Ryou and Bakura exchanged glances.

"Sure! What could happen?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Walking 

Time/ 9:00 am EST  
Location/ Somewhere in the middle of the woods not far from Checkers

After a brief farewell, Tait had literally vanished from in front of their eyes, leaving nothing to show he had even existed. Nicole had returned to her normal form as a human teenager and had told Ryou to wait while she 'prepared a few things'. Half an hour later she and Nessert had returned from their basement-bedroom, a backpack bulging with unknown items on the former's back. They left their home and once again found Laura, who again tackled Ryou to the ground, and Andro, who had been waiting on the edge of the block with an even larger bag tucked under his arm. Together they had headed east, into the woods. Once they were out of sight of any human settlements Nicole and Andro had removed some interesting thing from their bags, Andro a sword bigger then should have been possible to keep in the bag, and Nicole a string of paper talismans, inscribed with symbols and hieroglyphs, which she tied around her back and shoulders. They continued walking for half an hour until they reached another set of houses on the edge of the forest. Nicole walked up to one of them, a small, two story house painted in shades of brown, and knocked softly on the door. A peep-hole opened up halfway up the door and a pair of steel-gray eyes eyed the group suspiciously. A grating female voice called out.

"We don't want any!"

From inside the house came another voice, similar to the first, though softer.

"Who is it, B?"

"People."

"…what KIND of people?"

"I think you know them."

"Then let them in!"

"They're your friends, you do it."

"…..THIRD SPELL OF BINDING!"

"ACK!"

The pair of eyes disappeared and with a click and the sound of locks coming undone, the door opened to reveal a small-statured girl with blood-red hair and steel-gray eyes. She wore dark red cloths with a shirt that read 'I have issues, deal with 'em'. At her feet was a near mirror-image of her, only with spikier hair. And she was smoldering slightly.

"KONNICHIWA! I take it we have fresh blood on our hands?"

Andro laughed, nodding vigorously.

"Yes! This is Ryou! Tait's chosen him! He's Nikki's step-brother!"

Ryou waved meekly. The girl blinked.

"My name is Heather and this-" She pointed at the twitching, burning lump at her feet. –Is B! Your hair is neat!"

Andro cleared his throat.

"We're here because we need a quick jump to the Gates of Hell! May we see your basement?"

"Sure! Come on in!"

Ryou's eyes widened.

"The Gates of Hell?"

Laura waves a hand dismissively.

"They aren't really the Gates of Hell, people just call 'em that. They're really portals that separate realities, but freakish stuff DOES come out of them sometimes…"

"Making them the perfect place for initiation! You sure you got enough shields, Nikki?"

The teen gestured to the strings of talismans.

"I brought about twenty more then we needed last time, just in case."

"Good!"

They made their way through cluttered halls until they came to the door to the basement.

"Are these the gates of Hell?"

Ryou stayed a few feet farther away from the door then anyone else.

"Nah, the basement is just where we've set up some transports. They're damn useful!"

Ryou, slightly less terrified, followed them down the stairs.

The basement was walled in stone and was about 30 feet square. In the center was a circle, drawn in white paint, with rings of runes around it. Heather pulled a piece of chalk out of a pocket and knelt in front of the circle, writing something in a space devoid of paint.

"I hereby open the portal."

The circle and runes suddenly burst into light, the center a solid cylinder of white. Heather gestured to Ryou.

"You go first."

Ryou hesitated before walking into the light.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I don't own Yugioh, any of its characters, or the Gates of Hell. They are an actual thing in New Jersey, with tons of rumors circulating about them. If you ever visit NJ, I suggest staying away from them unless you bring enough magical protection to level a small planet. Or a baseball bat.

Chapter 14

Time/ 9:20 am EST  
Location/ Clifton NJ, The Gates of Hell.

Ryou was looking at his new surroundings with amazement. He had left the dark, gloomy basement far behind and instead found himself at the mouth of several tunnels, seemingly storm sewers, in less then a second. Behind him his new acquaintances stepped out of the air and immediately began setting up different things. Ryou went over to where Nicole and Nessert crouched chanting over a small form the former had pulled from her backpack. Curiously, Bakura appeared beside his light. For a few moments the girls chanted before, in unison, they spoke one final, harsh word. Ryou moved his head, trying to see exactly what they were doing.

"What is that?"

Nicole looked up at him and, taking the thing in her hand, stood. Holding it up, the white-haired duo could see it was a plush version of Bakura, complete with a clay version of the Millennium Ring and red Egyptian robes.

"Its for you. Where we're going we're going to need all the help we can get."

Ryou took the doll in his hands.

"What do I…?"

Nicole smiled, Nessert now sitting on her left shoulder.

"Put your hand to the necklace."

Ryou glanced at Bakura.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

The spirit shrugged.

"Sure, this should be interesting."

Ryou nodded and did as his step-sister had said. Bakura disappeared from his side and the doll in his hands blinked.

"This is… strange."

Ryou set the doll on the ground. Bakura held his hands out in front of him, staring at them as if they had turned into pinchers.

"This is great! I feel…I feel alive again!"

He turned to Ryou, eyes wide with amazement.

"You're there, and I'm here but… we're both solid. We're both real."

The plush fell silent and Ryou looked back to Nicole.

"Thank you."

The girl blushed.

"Don't mention it."

From up ahead there was a sudden drain of light, as if something had drained the sun momentarily. When Nicole and Ryou turned to look, they found Andro. Sort of.

The giant's cloths were still basically the same as they had been, but now he had a pair of horns sprouting from his brow and black, almost leathery wings graced his shoulders. And he was about 2 feet taller.

"YES! GOOD BYE CLASTROPHOBIA 'CAUSE I AM BACK!"

He pumped a fist into the air and Heather gave him an odd look.

"I still don't see how I ended up with B while you unlocked endless power."

The monster-boy shrugged, wings dipping slightly.

"I dunno, possibly because my soul was ALWAYS like this, while you tried to change yourself. You ended up with something good, anyway."

The girl eyed the moody, twitchy thing that had followed her through the portal.

"That's good?"

The giant shrugged again.

"Hey, your internal conversations with strange, violent voices don't get you put on meds. Stupid loony 'doctors'…."

Laura, as usual, was bouncing around. Sometime after walking through the portal she had acquired wolf ears, a tail and a slight muzzle.

"Whooo! LETSGOLETSGOLETSGO!"

Andro nodded and motioned to the group.

"Alright, our game plan is to do as we usually do, 'cause that's worked alright the last few times. Nes', you run reconnaissance. Nic, you're our shield." The duet nodded. "Laura, Heather, B., you're our hind defense. I'll lead. If anything bigger then what our shields can take comes after us, I want you three to take Ryou and Bakura and run. GUARD THEM WITH YOUR LIFE. Nicole, Lady Nessert, and I will hold it off."

The team nodded and took their positions. Ryou and Bakura looked around, confused.

"What do we do?"

Nicole blinked.

"Nothing, there isn't much you can do against most of what's down there. Stay towards the center and we'll cover you.""Oh, alright."

I'm scared 'Kura.

Bakura wasn't about to admit it, but he felt the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its characters, or any real-life locations.

Author's note 2: I have decided that this fan-fiction will have a theme song . The name is Spieluhr by Rammstein, from the album _Mutter_. If you like angry, sometimes depressing or disturbing songs, I suggest going out and buying this album, or at least downloading the song or something, as it's really good. Just don't do so if you don't like listening to music in german instead of English. The name means 'music box' and the translated lyrics are:

A small human only pretends to die  
it wanted to be completely alone  
the small heart stood still for hours  
so they decided it was dead  
it is being buried in wet sand  
with a music box in its hand

The first snow covers the grave  
it woke the child very softly  
in a cold winter night  
the small heart is awakened

As the frost flew into the child  
it wound up the music box  
a melody in the wind  
and the child sings from the ground

_Up and down, rider_ (lyrics to a German childen's song. It refers to a horse and rider)  
and no angel climbs down  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
only the rain cries on the grave  
_up and down, rider_  
a melody in the wind  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
and the child sings from the ground

The cold moon, in full magnificence  
it hears the cries in the night  
and no angel climbs down  
only the rain cries on the grave

Between hard oak boards  
it will play with the music box  
a melody in the wind  
and the child sings from the ground

_Up and down, rider_  
and no angel climbs down  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
only the rain cries on the grave  
_up and down, rider_  
a melody in the wind  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
and the child sings from the ground

_Up and down, rider_  
_my heart does not beat anymore_

On Totensonntag they heard (A German holiday celebrating the dead)  
this melody from god's field  
then they unearthed it  
they saved the small heart in the child

_Up and down, rider_   
a melody in the wind  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
and the child sings on the ground  
_up and down, rider_  
and no angel climbs down  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
only the rain cries on the grave

The haunting lyrics and background music (rock mixed with music-box-type music and an echoing child's voice) really are the reason I chose this song. The fan fiction, especially in later chapters, will be a lot about rebirth (no character death, unless you count those that were dead to begin with.). if you don't like depressing things, I'm sorry. I really couldn't find another song that really struck me the same as this one. An alternate song in the punk-rock song Keine Anung (No Idea), which is about confusion. It's more upbeat then Spieluhr, but it's longer then I'm willing to list here. If you want the lyrics and the artist, just ask.

Chapter 15- Summoning

Time/Meaningless Here

Location/The Gates of Hell

The tunnel they had entered was dark. Horribly dark. When they first entered it had been lit by light from the outside, revealing walls warn by water and crude graffiti left by drunken or foolhardy teens. After a while the graffiti disappeared to nothing and the light with it. When Ryou asked why they hadn't brought flashlights Andro had answered very softly that not only would it fool their eyes and leave them off their guard, but it would lure exactly what they were hoping to avoid. Ryou hadn't even bothered trying to keep time, but it felt like they had been walking forever. From up ahead there was a rushed padding of feet.

"SHEILDS! SHEILDS!"

Nessert had returned, this time with something on her tail, for behind the sound of the padding feet there was an unearthly roar of wind and fire, briefly lighting the tunnel and revealing a gaping maw rimmed with hundreds of glowing red eyes. With out a moments hesitation Nicole moved to the front of the group and, retrieving a handful of talismans from a string around her right arm, called out a single word in a foreign language. The talismans floated from her grasp and swirled around the group, trailing light behind them. By the time the thing of fire hit them, the group was covered by a transparent, faintly glowing dome. The flames which would have incinerated them to dust passed mere inches over their heads.

When the fire stopped Nicole sighed.

"So the big ones are coming out to play sooner then last time. GEREH! I SUMMON THEE!"

A violet-robed form appeared before the girl, bowing.

"How may I be of assistance, mistress?"

"THAT'S A DARK MAGICIAN!"

Bakura was pointing at the figure, twitching somewhat. Ryou sighed. Sure, be fine with the monsters from the dark, just be annoyed at whatever our friend summons to help us.

The figure blinked at the white haired plush.

"Do I know you?"

The voice was very different from what Mahaado's had been, sounding younger and slightly higher. The face was different also, betraying a much younger magician. Bakura's accusing finger lowered.

"You aren't Mahaado."

"That's because I'm Gereh. And I'm not a dark magician, I'm dead."

"… most Ka tend to be dead."

The magician blinked.

"A Ka? As in Duel Monsters? Oh, I'm one of them! Just not a dark magician."

True enough, the robes and armor were different, appearing somewhat cruder and unrefined. On the center of the breastplate was a single hieroglyph depicting a cloud and thunderbolt. _Gereh_.

"Are you Nicole's Ka?"

The figured blinked again, confused.

"No, I'm my own. I just.. died. Didn't I already say that?"

"Gereh was a street magician who Nes' sort of grew up with. When he died he just stuck around."

The magician nodded.

"I swore I would always protect her. I would never break a promise."

"So you aren't a priest?"

"I stole from shrines to live, do you honestly think they would let me be a priest?"

"And you aren't a dark magician?"

"Nope."

"…Is there anything else you people haven't told us yet?"

"Uh, Laura can turn into a wolf, Andro protects the innocent, Heather drinks Red Bull, and my Ka, which was sealed when I died, helped destroy several thousand warriors all at once?"

"…."

"Shouldn't you be running reconnaissance, Nessert?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Gereh, go with Nes'."

"Yes, young Mistress."

The group continued moving. No use waiting in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Nor do I own the Gates of Hell, the Devil's Tower, or the Blue Hole. The last two are, so far, only used in reference.

Author's note 2: For this chapter, I must explain something. This fanfiction does take place after the Memory World arc, but only the manga version. I know the Millennium Items were sealed away and Atem and Bakura both went on to the afterlife but, considering that Bakura was a thief and not even being banished to the Shadow Realm could keep him away, I feel that if, given the chance, he would simply continue to live as Ryou's alter ego and, once again given the chance, he would steal the Millennium Ring for his own uses. As a spoiler, I have to say Atem, Yugi, and a few other characters WILL be in this fic, just not until later chapters.

Mana-the-Authoress: You're hyperactive aren't you? ;. Nah, the only OC royalty made reference to in this fan fiction is king Apepi, though you may have heard of him being PHARAOH. In reality he was a Hyksos, a race of nomads that came from Asia and conquered Egypt before conforming somewhat to their captives' beliefs, sort of. The real Apepi ruled along side a true Pharaoh and, at one point, actually was pretty peaceful with his rival ruler. But when the current Pharaoh died, his replacement wasn't who was meant to be next on the throne and, sort of, killed Apepi in a burst of flames along with some of his sons. These actual events will be mentioned later on, though somewhat modified. 

Chapter 17- Retrieving

Time/ Still Meaningless

Location/ Final Layer of the Gates of Hell

Ryou was slightly confused. They had trekked what may be hundreds of meters beneath the ground through the tunnels, only to come to a dead end. Actually, it was a doorway, but one blocked by two huge stone axes, handle and blade both carved of rock. It was amazing, but Ryou's eyes had adapted somewhat to the darkness so he could make out vague shapes, such as the obstacle.

"How are we going to go through? Those must way tons."

The huge form of Andro stretched its arms and stepped forward.

"This is why I came."

Taking hold of one of the axes, the monster-boy through all of his weight backwards and with a crack, the axe came free. Andro set it softly on the ground and soon it was joined by its double. The giant dusted off his hands.

"Strong as an ox they said! HA!"

He made a polite gesture towards the door. Carved into its face were the images of a bird, a cat, a lizard, and a fish.

"Lady Nessert, would you be so kind?"

The doll raised both hands to the door and the carvings slid to make a single row down the center: Bird on top, followed by cat, lizard and fish. The door glowed and both halves slid away. B laughed evilly.

"So you ARE useful, little Thief."

The doll glared.

"Just remember, oh loud mouthed one, that you are mortal and, being able to die, your continuance depends on my mood." 

"You forget I am well versed in the spells of binding. One word and-"

"Oh please, the only knowledge of the spells are from them being used on you!"

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-"

Nicole sighed and, in a quick motion, stuck a talisman to B's forehead. The girl's eyes instantly slid out of focus and she fell silent. Ryou and Bakura looked at her strangely.

"Well, THAT would have been useful a few years ago."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing important."

"…moving on!"

The group passed through the door and, with not so much of a flicker, the new room became full of a dimmed light. This was good, after the darkness any more light would be painful.

"Welcome! I was worried you'd never arrive!"

In the center of the room stood Tait, looking as strange and old as ever. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"How do you get here?"

The immortal smiled.

"That's my secret."

Andro looked annoyed.

"But what about the axes? And the lock? How did you seal the room from the inside?"

"Easy, I didn't come through the door."

"…I thought teleportation was impossible down here."

"It is."

"Then you took a short cut."

"No. There isn't one."

"…YOU STUPID OLD MAN! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN HERE?"

Nessert's patience had run out. The doll gestured madly.

"I'M A FRICKEN TOMB ROBBER! IF I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET INTO A PLACE LIKE THIS, NO ONE DOES!"

The old man laughed at the pathetic little plush.

"I walked through the stone!"

Bakura's eyes widened.

"But how? I needed my Diabound to do that same trick!"

The old man's eye's twinkled with amusement.

"Why, I used precisely the same method!"

From a leather pouch hanging from his neck, Tait drew a Duel Monster card. _Diabound the Dark_. Bakura made a quiet, squeak in the back of his throat when the old man handed the card to him.

"I believe this is yours."

Bakura just stared at the card. His Ka… but how? Didn't the Pharaoh seal that away? Then again, he had sealed away Bakura himself AND the Shadow Realm and look how well THAT worked…

"HEY! How come HE gets his Ka?"

The old man shook his head, laughing, before drawing another card from the pouch.

"Here, Sekhmet-Hekau, you've proven to me that you can handle it now. At least without destroying us all."

The doll squeed and, clutching the card, hopped back up on it's host's shoulder. Meanwhile, Ryou was watching his dark half stare blankly at the card.

What is that? Isn't that just a Duel Monster?

'No. It's my Ka, my own soul beast.'

Ryou smiled softly when Bakura finally looked up at him, eyes still wide with amazement. Sometimes the spirit seemed far more innocent then he really was, and the chibi-ish body wasn't helping. Bakura turned back to the immortal that watched him patiently.

"What is the initiation?"

Tait's smile faded.

"We're going to give both of you a spark of magic, to unlock any sleeping powers within you. If it is successful you will become one of us, but…"

"What happens if it fails?"

"You die."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that does not belong to me.

Author's Note 2: Wheee! Chapter 17! And my ideas are still flowing like water from this disturbed head of mine! Whoo! I just back from the neiborhood game shop, where I won a duel through bluff! Technically you can't count it as cheating, 'cause I did nothing offensive and he coulda asked to see the card at any time during the duel! Well, now he knows that card doesn't do that, so he's wiser for next time.

starocean64( )-…I have decided I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really don't like you :) . No offense though, I just dislike pointless reviews that have little to do with anything at all.

Mana-The-Authoress: Yay! How many times in a row have you reviewed? COOL! I have a fan! (cheers)

Chapter 17- Bestowing

Time/ Not important

Location/ The room at the end of the tunnel, Gates of Hell

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Ryou nodded to his step-sibling as Heather drew an intricate circular design on the ground around him in chalk. It was similar to the transport circle, except around the central ring were five extra rings, evenly spaced. In the center of each of the smaller circles were a different symbol; A demonic creature, a wolf, a strange monstrous beast, a sideways hour glass, and a lioness-headed woman wearing a horned sun-disk for a crown. Each were surmounted by a cartouche containing what Ryou assumed were names, though two of the circles had a pair of cartouches instead of one. 

"As ready as anyone can be."

Heather finished the final line of spell and stood up, pocketing the chalk. Tait walked around the chalk drawing, checking each detail and nodding in approval.

"Ryou, Ba-Khu-Ra, please enter the center circle. Everyone else, take your positions. We must finish before something dark arrives."

They obeyed, standing in their respective spots: Tait with the hour glass, Andro with the demon, Heather and B with the beast, Laura with the wolf, and Nicole and Nessert with the lioness. The seven in the outer rings faced inwards towards Ryou and Bakura and shut their eyes, chanting different spells.

Ryou thought it was a trick of the light. Around the chanters there seemed to be clouds of different colored light, yet after a few moments he saw that the chanters were indeed glowing. It took him a few more seconds to realize he and Bakura were both glowing also.

Suddenly the chants, which had started off all being different, changed to be exactly the same. At the same time the chanters opened their eyes, suddenly devoid of pupils, and pointed at the two in the center.

"_HENB_!"

The light that had been radiating from their shoulders was redirected into the two between them. Ryou froze, both body and mind. The light, it felt strange and disturbing, as if someone had torn his soul out and was currently ripping large chunks out of it with a plastic spork. And as suddenly as the feeling had begun it stopped and the unearthly glow faded, along with Ryou's view.

Henb: To Bestow or transfer. Another Egyptian word.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I don't own anything but the plot, some ideas, and my OCs.

Author's Note2: There is some cursing in this chapter, sorry if you don't like it. If you guys really don't like it, I'll post a censored version of this chapter. No biggie.

About the Contest: Don't worry, it won't be over for a while! Actually, the entries so far sorta support how I'm already planning the plot to go. As the real-life version of Andro has said: "Ether all of NJ's asylums have crappy security, or there is something seriously wrong with the water." 

"_English":_ translated Egyptian

Chapter 18- Drifting

Time?

Location?

"Ryou? Bakura? Shit! Andro! Andro! I need your help!"

"Oh fuck, Ryou! Bakura! Wake up! Snap out of it! Oh gods…"

Ryou could hear their voices. Heck, they were louder then they should have been. Yet, as he opened his eyes, he could see they were nowhere near him. In fact, HE wasn't even sure where 'near' was.

When Ryou had first realized that the voice in his head didn't mean he was insane, back when Bakura was still on the hunt for the Millennium Puzzle, he had spent long periods of time in a place he had dubbed his 'Soul Room'. It was a place where all of Ryou's thoughts, dreams, and wishes had been given life and made 'real', though still containing completely surreal qualities, though on a much grander scale.

It was Egypt, yet completely unlike any of the photos you often saw in history textbooks or travel guides. This was a lush paradise, bordered on one side by the Nile. The only features that betrayed this beautiful place as Egypt were the pyramids in the distance. They were atop a hill looking down on Giza, or the city that had been there before Giza was formed, on the boundary of the Sahara. Behind them was an expanse of sun-baked sand and stone

"Yadonushi?"

Ryou turned to find Bakura, looking solid, taking in his surroundings. Ryou turned back to the scenery.

"Where are we? Egypt."

The thief nodded, a distant look in his eyes.

"Back in your time?"

This time he shook his head and turned back to Ryou, his eyes vacant.

"Even in my time Egypt wasn't this lush this… alive."

"Then where are we?"

"_HERE! SHE WENT THIS WAY_!"

The displaced two turned towards the voice, a ways off in the desert, only to see a squadron of chariots race past, wheels sending up sprays of sand. The lead chariot was driven by a tall man with a domed, ornamental helmet, dressed in flowing white robes and Egyptian-styled skirts. Beside him.

"It's Tait!"

"How the-"

But it was. Though the previously-graying hair was now a healthy black and the skin was now softer, there was no doubt who this man was. He two was dressed in robes, somewhat thicker then those of the young man next to him, but the cobra-staff he had worn at Ryou's first meeting with him was tied to his back and the Mazes of Re were missing from his neck. There was something strange about him though, his face lacked the softness that it had held back in the modern times.

"_She may be deep into the desert by now, Trok. We should turn back to rest and prepare for next time._"

The young man shook his head, a determined look on his face. The hair that stuck out from beneath the helmet was a deep, bright crimson, lighter around his face.

"_I shall go after her alone if I must! She must not escape to aid the rebels!_"

"_She is too powerful, Pharaoh! You will turn this squadron around!_" 

"_Never! We must_-"

With a few more hoof-falls and they were too far away to hear.

"Who were they after, 'Kura?"

"I do not know."

From a stand of rocks beside them came a rustling as sand was displaced and a human form rose from hiding. The girl, dressed in worn, ripped robes and skirts with intricate tattoos inked into her forearms, stared after the chariots and, when they were out of site, ducked back behind the rocks. As Ryou and Bakura watched she pulled a tarnished piece of bronze from a pocket in her robes.

"_G'reh, G'reh. I've lost them. I'm alone now._"

It was apparent that she couldn't see ether of the boys standing not 3 meters away, so they moved closer.

"_Are you sure they are gone? Ishtar the Mede may sense the spell you are using! If you are caught all is lost!_"

The girl looked back towards where the chariots had headed.  
_  
"They are still heading into the Sahara, pretending to be Nefer and the Warlock."_

There was muffled yelling coming from the disk, which abruptly got loader.

_"THAT SLIMY SPAWN OF THE BOWELS OF SET! TO IMPERSONATE THE INCARNATE OF HERU IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH AT THE HANDS OF THE-"  
_  
"_Pharaoh, yes, we know. We ALSO know you are supposed to be DEAD so if you suddenly come back from the tomb and kill Trok, his followers will be on us like jackals to a fresh grave!"_

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"_

"It's fine, Nefer. I'm supposed to be a Netre incarnate and Netre may be reborn a thousand times."

"AS AM I!"

"Not the same. Pharaohs greater then you have died in the prime of life. You're barely out of your youth! Hardly a Netre if I ever did see one."

"…very well Thief, we shall wait."

The voice changed back to the original speaker.

_"May Heru give you wings, Sekhmet-hekau."_

"As to you, G'reh."  
  
Ryou's face paled. This girl was Nessert? Well, she HAD been alive once, but still!

"Yadonushi, this young woman is Nessert!"

"I know, 'Kura."

Ryou had never been into a Memory World, Bakura's presence having excluded him from entering the world in Yugi and Atem's soul. Yet somehow he knew that this, too was also a memory of an event from deep in the past. And he decided that, being that he was trapped here, he would make the best of it and see what would happen. Who knows? Maybe it'll help them get back home.

Netre: Egyptian noun for God or Goddess.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Fighting

They had walked for much of the day, heading into the desert. Eventually huge rock formations, which hadn't been there when they started, seemed to rise from the sand. Nessert seemed to be heading there, but why? There was no sign of water, a necessity in the desert. No food. Nothing. Just some big rocks.

"Why would she live in the desert, 'Kura? There's nothing out here."

"You'd be surprised. I used to hide in the desert. Only fools try to find you out here."

The girl had stopped at the base of the stones and began to feel its surface, tapping and listening. A bolder slid outward to reveil the tanned face of a young man, about the same age as the thief.

_"Greetings, G'reh."_

"Sekhmet-hekau! I was worried!"  
  
The girl looked over her shoulder, back into the desert. Seeing nothing she crawled into the space and, using robes bound to the back of the rock, pulled it back into place. Ryou walked over and looked at the stone.

"How do we get in?"

The tomb-robber simply put his hand through the stone, showing that not only were they invisible to the people here, but that solid items didn't stop them ether.

"We just go through, Yadonushi."

Inside the stones was a sphere-shaped hallowed area, roughly 20 feet wide and 30 feet tall. Wooden scaffolding gave the space an extra story worth of living space. On the ground floor, sitting in a circle, was a small group of people.

_"Why did you go after them, Thief? You said yourself that we need to keep a low profile."  
_  
The man who spoke was identical the man who had driven the chariot. Small statured and of lean build, his strange hair was an attention grabber. The red hair in the back stuck up, swept backwards, at such a strange angle that it seemed to defy the laws of physics while the light bangs framed his face, also swept backwards.

"That looks like the pharaoh!"

Bakura nodded.

"Probably an ancestor of Atem. I'm amazed that hair is hereditary."

The young young man, whose deep-blue (think Russian Blue cat fur) hair was cropped short in back with longer bangs, frowned.

_"I agree with Nefer. You could have been killed! THEN what would happen?"_

The girl shrugged the comment off.

_"In case you haven't noticed, they can't catch me. Hell, YOU couldn't catch me."_

The final man, the younger Tait, gave her a quick blow to the head.

_"THAT'S WHAT LORD APEPI SAID AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE ANY MORE ALLIES!"_

"OW! Damnit, why'd you do that?"

"You were asking for it, Thief."

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT PHARAOH!"

"_Calm down, if you kill each other now Egypt will never be free."_

The old man leaned over to where a clay pot lay suspended over a cooking fire and, retrieving four small dishes from a basket next to it, poured some thick, grey, slimy substance into them.  
_  
"Here, food will make you feel better."  
_  
The Pharaoh wrinkled his nose at it.

_"Ugh, this looks like something you found at the embalmers! I swear I'll cook if it means we don't have to eat crap like this."_

"Now Pharaoh, we should be THANKFULL for food of any kind. When G'reh and I were on our own we used to scavenge from lion kills, anything for a meal a day."

"Well, that SUITS you, Thief. I'm used to REAL food, not some sludge…"

Tait flicked in the forehead.

_"The thief is right for once, you need to be thankful. This is the food of soldiers! You are sharing experience with those who guard our land!"_

"Well, they aren't doing a good job now."

Tait hit him again.

_"Too many have deserted to the side of the false Pharaoh. Those left are aiding us the best they can. We must stay strong."_

"Whatever."  
  
Bakura shook his head sadly.

"A noble thief working side by side with the PHARAOH. What ever happened to staying on your own side?"

Ryou sighed. 'Kura never changed.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I don't own anything but the plot and some OCs.

Author's Note2: Ryou can't speak Egyptian. Then again, nether can Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, or Anzu, yet they understood what was being said in the Memory Arc. This is the same thing .

Chapter 20- Reviving

Time/ 2:20 PM, EST

Location/ Gates of Hell

"Ryou? Bakura? Shit! Andro! Andro! I need your help!"

"Oh fuck, Ryou! Bakura! Wake up! Snap out of it! Oh gods…"

"What happened? Where did the spell go wrong?"

The teenage magicians were frantic. As Andro and Nicole desperately tried to revive their fallen comrades, the rest searched the spell for any miniscule error.

"He still has a pulse and he's still breathing yet…"

Laura leaned over him, nose twitching.

"He is not physically hurt, at least nothing I can sense."

Nessert nodded.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you."

The six turned. Tait was watching them with a calm expression on his face, as if nothing had happened. Nessert growled and lept up, latching onto his tunic.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO? I SWEAR-"

"Calm, thief, calm. Look around, where are we?"

"The Gates of Hell. Why?"

The Warlock chuckled.

"You've said it yourself; we're on the boundary between worlds. The reason I chose this place was for that very fact."

"VESSEL'S STEPBROTHER IS STUCK IN SOME ALTERNATE REALITY! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US?"

"Initiations are dangerous, they have to be. You MUSt have realized that after yours. Sometimes they have dire consequences, as Heather knows very well. Sometimes they change the very soul of the one being tested."

"In all our tests we had HELP though. Andro, Aaron, and I all were tested at the same time and, when we couldn't help each other, YOU stepped in to make sure all went well." 

Andro nodded.

"Tell us where they are so we can help."

The Magus frowned, clearly agitated.

"In your memory."

Nessert blinked.

"Mine?"

"Well, yours and Andro's."

"How? Why?"

The Warlock shook his head.

"The Mazes have not told me."

Heather nodded.

"Then lets go!"

B pouted, annoyed.

"But I don't want to! Can't we leave them to their fate?"

The only thing that kept Heather from strangling her darker half was the knowledge that if it died, she would too. So she just settled for giving B some nasty bruises.

"IF WE LEAVE THEM IT'LL BE OUR FAULT!"

Laura leapt up on the dark-soul's shoulders.

"Then what our we waiting for? Lets go!"

Heather barely nodded before starting a new portal-circle.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I own nothing but some OCs, the plot and CONCEPTS.

DemonicMistress Kree-kun: ...who's cheating now? I just checked your latest fanfic and I have to say it seems familiar, can't place where that came from (sarcasm)… Do you know what plagiarism is? It's the copying not only of EXACT WRITTEN WORD but of specific concepts, ideas, plots, ect. I've never once found a fic in which Ryou's father remarried before this date, so my fic is original. If you can show me another fic in which this idea is used from a date BEFORE my fic was uploaded, show me. If I recall, YOUR fic is dated the 14th of April. When was mine dated? March 30th. Have a nice day.

Chapter 21- Prowling

Ah, Egypt. A nice place to visit, except in the 21st century or 3500 BCE. In the 21st century you had the problem of Americans making asses of themselves and pissing off whole countries. In 3500 BCE you had the issue of the whole country being ruled by a blood thirsty nut with a major power-hungry mentality. Mm-hmm, yep. Egypt could be dangerous. Though it WAS a nice place to live. Especially if the true king was willing to forget the whole bounty on your head and celebrate you as a goddess if you assisted him in brining back the nice-ness.

This is why Sekhmet-hekau, former manslayer, former tomb-robber, former tormenter of all authority, former robber of shrines was willing to help the little bastard known as Pharaoh Nefer Memnon. 

At the moment she was laying awake in the hanging bed she had constructed out of cloth 'donated' by the priest Achet. Alright, so he only gave it to her because was in the form of a very large, potentionally deadly lioness at the moment she had asked for it, but it was all good. Just revenge for him scorching the fur off her tail a few years prior.

Sekhmet-hekau, current Great Lion of Egypt, current Netre of War, smiled softly as she looked down on Nefer, curled up under linen sheets on the floor. He had refused to sleep in a hanging bed, swearing it would break under him. Ah well. No skin off her back. The young Pharaoh mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, clutching the warm shape he had brushed against, which in turn wrapped around the sleeping prince. The thief almost burst out laughing. The Pharaoh and her childhood friend G'reh lay, still deep in sleep, clutching each other like disturbing cushions. Can you say blackmail?

Her gaze shifted to another hanging bed slightly below her, where Tait slept. The magus looked dead, body stiff in sleep.

Meh, back to the two 'lovers' on the floor.

_"Heheheh, they're so cute when they're sleeping."_

Silently she let go of her humanity and, with practiced grace, took the form of a oridary-seeming temple cat. Though it severely lowered her physical strength it gave her swiftness, perfect night vision, and the ability to see spirits. It was also a good form to relax in the sun on lazy days.

The thief-cat hopped from the hanging bed to the wooden structure and climbed down, head first. Momentarily reverting to human form, she bushed the false-bolder forward and, leaving it open just enough to slip back through, went off into the night. Without becoming human the cat shifted once more, taking the form of a great, black-furred lioness. If there Pharaoh wanted real food, she'd just go hunting. No big deal, she liked the hunt.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I own nothing except my original ideas and concepts. I actually don't own Andro, considering that he's based off a real person and is therefore their property. I guess.

Chapter 22- Entering

Nessert inhaled deeply. She had left the doll-body back in the Gates, preferring the 'real' body this world gave her back.

"Ah, home."

"I could say the same thing."

The black-haired giant stepped through the portal and stretched. True, they were in a world of Memory, yet considering where they had been before this illusionary place they had decided that leaving one's body behind was a bad idea. A living, empty body was very good bait for all sorts of nasty spirits. For good measure they had resealed the door and stuck a sealing talisman on Ryou's head, just in case.

Nicole looked back at her friend. Unlike most of the reincarnations she had met, Andro's ancient self did not exist as a separate entity; he himself was the soul of the king who had died so many years ago in Egypt.

Behind them the others entered the realm, Laura sniffing the air.

"Have you got a trace on them?"

The wolf-girl nodded.

"Yeah! The trail's still fresh!"

"Where were they headed?"

The were sniffed again.

"Into the desert!"

Nessert looked where she had pointed.

"They're headed towards the Keep!"

"Can you get us there quickly?"

The thief nodded, grinning. Her bared teeth lengthened and sharpened as her human face became the blunt muzzle of a lioness, but a lioness of great size.

The great cat roared.

"Come on!"

Her light hopped onto her back and they took off, followed by a great winged demon, a sprinting wolf, an ibis, and a strange, half-feline, half-canine beast with blood red fur. The beasts charged into the desert, far faster then Sau-Sekhmet had traveled earlier.

Meanwhile, at an archaeological dig in the Valley of the Kings, a pair of scientists were knee deep in discovery. They were also knee-deep in sand.

"Look here! I think we've actually found something!"

Holly Bakura, wife of Arthur Bakura, looked over to where her husband crouched, carefully removing dust from what looked like part of the cliff face. A few more brush-strokes revealed carved hieroglyphs and a strange, stylized Wadjet.

"See these glyphs here? They're the name of a king."

"But not a Pharaoh."

"Are you sure?"

"Just based off the location of the tomb I'd have to say it's far too young to be of a dynasty we haven't discovered yet. And besides, the only Egyptian Apepi was older then this."

"You've been studying."

"Nah, just been paying attention. My daughter has a chart of all the dynasties and the kings in them."

"Well, I'll bet I know of one dynasty that isn't on that chart."

"I'd like to see."

"When we're done. First we have to finish this."

"Agreed."


	23. Chapter 23

WHOO! NEW OC! He's a cross between an old friend of mine and Seto Kaiba, though the later is only because the inspirations real personality is so close to Kaiba's that I'd probably be yelled at for copying if I didn't state that.

Author's Note: I own all original characters, concepts, ideas and plots. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, concepts or ideas though.

Chapter 23- Burning

Time/ 3:30 pm EST

Location/ An office building in downtown Checkers

Aaron Maldan was not happy. Not happy at all. He had just been informed that some rather important co-workers of his had vanished from this plane. And that was never good. It meant that HE would have to come up with the next Tenu expansion by the end of the week if they didn't show up by then. It also meant that, if they did not return, 40 of all Elemental Inc. stocks would suddenly be up for grabs. That would not be good. It would mean that he would no longer own the company. Sigh.

As he typed madly, trying to finish HIS normal part of the work before scedual so that he would be free to fix THEIR mistacks, a pair of steel-blue eyes watched him from the desktop. Not the digital desktop, the one on which the computer was resting.

"You have to expect this sort of thing. They ARE all bandits and criminals and psychopaths."

The teenage-genious didn't so much as bat an eye.

"You'd expect three and a half millennia in the dark to at least mellow the Thief and Beast…"

"Ha! All it did was make them more reckless. They didn't even tell us they were going to initiate another magician into the fold."

"Did you really expect them to?"

"Not really."

"We're going to have to go after them, you know."

The executive finally sighed and closed the lid of the laptop, replacing it with a thick, leather-bound book.

"Yes, I know."

he tapped an intercom button on his desk.

"Karen?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Cancel everything for this afternoon. I have a personal emergency to attend to."  
"Very well, I'll be on it."

"And Karen?"

"Yes sir?"

"Have a nice day."

"Thank you, sir."

Aaron shut off the intercom and opened the book, flipping to a page halfway through. He opened a window before tracing a diagram with his finger, saying three short words in Egyptian, and jumped out the window. People at ground level would later swear a glowing, golden bird the size of a condor, yet much more graceful, had flown out the 36th story of the Elemental Inc. building, take a few powerful wing beats, and disappear in a burst of flames. This was not the first time this had happened; nether would it be the last.

On the desk of Aaron Maldan, a plushy sat, abandoned. There was not a spark of light in it's eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note- Whooo! It's 6:44 am EST here and I'm hyper! I own nothing except my original concepts and characters.

!"Words"! B speaking. She has no connection whatsoever to the past, and she isn't exactly a true, full being at all, so she goes back to being slightly more then a voice in Heather's head who can speak telepathically to everyone else. I have no idea where this idea came from, but let's see if it works!

Chapter 24- Sparking

!"I'm telling you we're lost."!

Nessert sighed.

"Quiet Fang, I know where we're going."

!"And that's supposed to mean something? I know where I want to go ALL the time and never seem to find my way."!

"That's because you have mud for brains."

!"YOU! YOU-!"

"KNOCK IT OFF B!"

!"WHY SHOUL I!"!

"YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

!"AND I'M SUPPOSED TO-"!

Nicole had once again ended B's ranting with a well placed talisman to the head. How she did this while precariously riding a lioness at Re-knows how many miles per hour even she doesn't know.

"Arigato, Nikki!"

"She was giving everyone a headache. I had to do something."

Up ahead a mound of sand-colored rocks appeared on the horizon.

"I told you I knew!"

!"…"!

"Nes', she can't talk right now."

"Aw, I wanted to rub it in her face…"

FWOOOSH!

"HOLY-"

Overhead a bright bird appeared in a burst of flames.

"You people really have to learn to tell me things like this."

"Aaron! Achet! Konnichiwa!"

"PRIEST! DAMNIT WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The phoenix-like creature shoot it's head.

"If I make you burst into flames I'm afraid I'll hit your lighter half."

"Cool! Vessel's a human shield!"

"That's not good Nes'…"

The creatures slowed to a padding trot, to a walk, and stopped. The stones lay a few mere meters away. Nicole hopped off as Nessert became human, and ran up to the stones.

"RYOU! BAKURA!"

Twin, white-haired heads popped out of the rock.

"Are we glad to see you!"

"Took you long enough..."

Where the phoenix had landed were two tall, human teenagers. Both had blond hair with M-shaped bangs, pale skin, and steel-grey eyes. Only, one was dressed in a blue suit and tie with a slightly-longer coat then there should have been, and the other was dressed in full-length white robes and tattoos across almost all visible skin. The later eyed Bakura distastefully.

"Definitely a thief, and he stinks of blood alchemy…"

Nessert tackled him bodily.

"YOU BASTARD YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

"GET OFF ME THIS INSANT!"

The thief just sat, crosslegged, on the priest's back, smirking.

"Never."

"…"

The priest made a quick gesture with his free hand and suddenly erupted in flames. Nessert, with amazing reflexes and grace, leapt off the priest before the fire started and landed face-flat in the sand. The burning Egyptian calmly got up, dusted himself off, and the flames put themselves out.

Ryou and Bakura twitched at precisely the same moment.

"How did you do that…?"

The living-version of the priest smirked rather evilly.

"I am Aaron Maldan and this is High-Priest _Achet-yw-Benu_. We are magicians by fate, company executives by profession, and controllers of fire by element."

"…I'm Ryou Bakura and this is… Bakura. We are partners by fate, duelists by profession, and… I'm not sure what we are by element." 

The two newcomers exchanged annoyed glances.

"You don't know what your element is?"

"They aren't fully magicians yet, Aaron. You didn't know what your element was until you walked through fire unharmed."

"That was courtesy of Thau, I'm sure."

"Well…, yes..."

Andro sighed.

"Laura's earth, I'm water, Heather's metal, B's… we aren't sure what B is, Nicole's electricity, Nessert's darkness, Aaron is light, and Achet is fire."

"Are they the only people in the world with these elements?"

Nicole shook her head.

"All people are born with an element, they just don't know it. Or, when they sort of do, it manifests itself as some dangerous condition, like pyros and stuff."

Ryou looked thoughtful.

"Do you know what my element is?"

Laura shook her head.

"Nope! We're gonna test you when we get out of this place!"

Bakura grinned.

"YES! MORE POWER!"

The priest sighed. Damn, they almost forgot about elemental powers…

The group disappeared once more, leaving no trace that they had ever entered this realm.

On a hill a few dozen meters away.

"What the…"

Sekhmet-hekau had just watched a group of oddly-dressed people, somehow including herself, the king, and the priest, wander dangerously close to the hideout, stop and argue, and disappear. The great lioness picked up the gazelle it had dropped in amazement and continued towards home. Meh, stupid gods and their stupid tricks…

_Achet-yw-Benu_- 'Horizon the Phoenix', the benu bird was the Egyptian version of the phoenix and the soul of a powerful god. The god in question differs depending on what part of Egypt the story was being told in.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Nothing

Time-Back to being unimportant

Location- Gates of Hell

Ryou's eyes fluttered open. Wow, it was darker than before! The contrast between Egypt's night and this darkness were great enough to leave dots in his vision. Something fluttered against his forehead and he removed it. Scrawling glyphs on a piece of, what, coffee filter paper.

"YAY! Ry-Ry's okay!"

Something soft, furry, and smelling of dog collided with his back, before it was wrenched off.

"Laura, please let him STAY 'okay', alright?"

"Ooo-kay."

"Feh, why can't we ever come back to someone bleeding and dieing?"

"Because, oh horrible schizophrenic voice in my head, that would be bad and we must be glad nothing like that has happened in a while."

"Feh…"

"Er, lets get out of here, THEN talk."

"That's a good idea."

And so they walked back towards the light.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: I don't own anything but what is legally mine. MWAHAHAHA!

Author's Note2: The updates are gonna slow down, considering I'm back in school from Spring Break. But dun worry! I'm not dropping this story! This is the second to last 'ing' chapter and you'll see why eventually. Enjoy!

Chapter 26- Fitting

Time/ 8:30 pm EST

Location/ The Living Room of Ryou and Nicole's Home.

Tait had disappeared, as if he had never existed, and Aaron and Achet had left, saying there was work to be done. Andro had explained that this was normal, and Tait would be back when he saw fit. Then he did a sort of jig and congratulated Ryou and Bakura on initiation. This left the duo confused, after all nothing really dangerous had happened. But the American (sort of) gang had explained that often initiations seemed pointless until you suddenly have a flashback to an event that had happened without your knowledge. This was a good enough explanation and Laura suggested they celebrate.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Er."

Ryou thought for a moment.

"How about Tenu?"

Andro blinked.

"Why now? Not that I disagree with your choice.."

"Those cards have something to do with magic. Now that I'm one of you I'd like to see what."

Nicole nodded, Nessert back on her shoulder.

"That's true. Tenu is the newest version of a game we started when we first became magicians. Originally it was played with an online RPG-slash-card game we started a few years earlier, just between a few of us, and it evolved into holograms."

"How did you come up with the holograms?"

All eyes were on Nessert. The thief-plush twitched.

"I sort of sealed a bunch of souls into the game. Aaron got hooked on the idea of becoming your character and created a system to go with the cards, which we restyled using computers and stuff so it looked more professional. Some kids caught us playing at school and it… took off."

"It wasn't meant to be big?"

Nicole laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, it was just meant to be a fun thing between friends. We were just lucky we could make a little money off of it."

Andro laughed.

"Just a little?"

Ryou blinked. His step-sister was rich and he hadn't even noticed.

"So what do you do with the money?"

"Saving for college, a reliable car, stuff like that. Aaron's really the only one playing the part of millionaire."

"So where are we heading?"

Nessert snickered and Bakura, perched on Ryou's shoulder, glared at her.

"Black Castle!"

"It's open now?"

"Duh! Tenu Tournaments go to midnight!"

"They didn't three days ago!"

"THEY DO ON SATERDAY!"

Ryou watched his new friends arguing and found himself smiling. All his life he had wanted to belong, even in Domino with Yugi and Jonouchi and Honda and Anzu, he had been different. Bakura had made that sure. But here, here there were people like him. Strange, occasionally dangerous people who were really good inside, who had dangerous spirits, or powers, that they fought to control. But here, they had found a way beyond the fight, a way to have fun. A way to belong.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Beginning 

Time/ 8:38 pm EST

Location/ Black Castle Games, where if your dreams don't come true, you can at least argue with the store clerks for no apparent reason. Yay.

Chin-ga-ling! The bell over the Black Castle doorway jangled happily. It was doing its job breaking the concentration of gamers. Hehehe.

"Hey! You here for the tournament?"

A man with bright blue eyes and a shaved head spoke from his position leaning on the counter. Don't think that he was bored, he was just leaning there to look bored. It was what he did. Especially when there also was a rabid, hyper gamer trying to argue with him over losing.

"Hey Jake! We've got a new gamer! This is my step-bro, Ryou Bakura!"

"Cool! We haven't had someone new in a while!"

"Really?"

"No, not really. I just like being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Whats 'sup?"

Another blue-eyed store clerk, this one with wild brown hair, stepped out from somewhere in the back, carrying a cardboard box.

"HEY JAKE!"

"HEY LAURA! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"'CAUSE RY-RY'S GONNA DUEL TODAY!"

"OH! OKAY! WHO'S RY-RY?"

Ryou meekly raised his hand.

"I'm Ryou. You're named Jake also?"

"Yeah, everyone who works here is. It messes with the time and space here. Ain't that neat?"

"Um…"

Andro walked over to the counter and slapped 20 bucks on the counter.

"We'd like to sign up!"

The Jake behind the counter nodded.

"What packs do you guys want?"

Nicole turned to Ryou.

"What do you want?"

"Eh, the newest please."

"Same for the rest of us!"

"Alright." The clerk pulled 4 packs of cards from the display case, which doubled as the counter. "I still don't see why you buy cards you create yourself."

"Haven't you figured it out? We don't just pick our cards! We put ourselves at an even playing field with the normal players!"

The storeclerk shrugged.

"I'd just load my deck with pain-based destruction."

"Well, we aren't you!"

"And I'm not a bunch of power-toting, hyperactive, maniacal teenagers bent on spontaneously causing and preventing chaos."

"Meh, we like our life style, thank you!"

Bakura sighed, then realized that unlike usual he was visable. The store clerk looked mildly interested.

"So we've got another mage among us. Whoop-dee-doo."

"But YOU'RE a mage also!"

"Whoop-dee-doo."

"Is that all you can say?"  
"Whoop-dee-doo."

Ryou and Bakura laughed. This town was weird!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Confusion! 

After finishing the stupid argument with the store clerk the gang had gone to sit at one of the many tables lined in the back. Pairs of tables bad been pushed together and projectors were spaced at two-foot intervals along each of the sides. A chair was between each pair of projectors, making a total of 6 spots per table-block. Heather grinned insanely at the sight of the projectors.

"MELEE! I love melee!"

Ryou blinked while Bakura arched a brow.

"What's melee?"

"Melees a free-for-all fight to the death! MELEE ROX!"

B had not reappeared, though Heather looked somewhat wilder, more insane. Everyone else decided that she and her alter ego were sharing control at the moment, and were therefore more dangerous to be around. Ah well.

Seated at ether of the two table-blocks were duelists of varied description. Seated at their own table were a young, Vietnamese boy; a tall, light brown haired girl with glasses and medieval-style cloths; a young, blond haired girl with the words 'The Mailman Made Me Do It!' on her black t-shirt; and a Hispanic, dark-haired boy with Aztec glyphs across his light-green shirt.

The tall girl smiled softly when she saw them and walked over.

"Hey guys! I see a new face!"

"Diane! This is Ryou! Ryou, this is Diane!"

The girl did a curtsy, causing Ryou to look confused.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Er, you don't really have to be that polite…"

"I know, but it's fun once in a while. And besides, the seer of angels must be polite!"

"Huh?"

"ROUND ONE OF THE TENU TOURNAMENT! ROUND ONE!"

Jake (the shaved one) held up a piece of paper.

"At table one we have Diane, Ryou, Nicole, Nicholas and Vincent! At table two we have Laura A, Laura M, Heather, and Andro!

As the players took their seats Jake gestured to Nicole and Ryou.

"For the sake of handicap, you two will be a team, alright?"

The step-siblings nodded to each other, the spirits glaring.

"That works."

"Good! ALRIGHT! YOU WILL BEGIN ON MY COUNT! 3.. 2.. 1... GO!"

In unison the players set their decks beside them, drew 5 cards each, and lay their Ankh cards on the space. Nine warriors appeared. At that moment the Bakura and Nessert dolls fell, lifeless. Ryou jumped.

"What happened!"

On the Arena the white-haired figure of Neb-Thau-Ba-Khu-Ra blinked and looked around. It turned around to gape wide-eyed at Ryou.

"Yadonushi…?"

"'Kura?"

While the two stared at each other the miniature figure of Nessert waved its hands.

"Time out! Time out! Guys, you have to stop blanking out on us! Its getting redundant!"

"But he's… there and I'm… here and…"

Nicole blinked, looked between Ryou and Bakura a few times.

"Oh! You weren't expecting that! In Tenu the spirit represented by the card, if available, plays the role of that card."

Ryou stared blankly, shook his head, and blinked.

"I'm just… used to being the one on the playing field…"

"That's alright, it just takes a little getting used to."

Vincent, the young Vietnamese boy, nodded vigerously. He gestured to his character, an ancient Chinese soldier dressed in full regalia. The knight was looking at Bakura with sympathy in his eyes.

"Its true, Hao and I were originally caught off guard by the sudden separation, but we got over it."

"That is true. But I do love the battle, the bloodlust, the rush…"

Ryou sweat-dropped.

"Just how many of you have spirit halves?"

Half the group raised their hands, Laura, Andro, and Diane being the only exceptions. Bakura shook his head.

"This place is freakish…"

Diane laughed.

"What is oddity but an expression of apprehension on the part of a newcomer?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"…"

Nessert tapped her foot, impatient.

"Are you through?"

Ryou nodded meekly.

"Alright! Lets go!"

"TENU!"

And with that the blood-spread began.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note- No reviewer-characters in this chapter. I need a few more entries for the contest before I add them! ENJOY THE BLOODSHED!

Chapter 29- Absolute Mayhem

Time/ 9:00 pm EST

Location/ Black Castle Games

"I equip _Coatl_ with Obsidian Warclub! TARGET THE POLEARMSMAN!"

"LEFT, _HAO_, LEFT! DODGE DOWNWARD NOW!"

"I ACTIVATE SCROLL OF ILLUSIONS! CONCEAL!"

At the signal Hao, an Aztec Jaguar-Warrior, and a medieval girl dressed in full-body robes sprang forward, ready for combat. Nessert also darted forward, grabbed Bakura by the back of his robes, and took off across the battlefield, dragging the other thief behind her. The Arena in question was a mountainous area where the only available ground has a series of stone cliffs.

"WHAT! Where are we-"

"Shh! They're preoccupied! I have to get you somewhere for us to prepare."

The demi-goddess came to rest behind a rock face on the western side of the arena. She peeked over the rock. Good, Vessel and Ryou knew where they were.

"VESSEL! SEND ME THE **Bow of Sekhmet**! NOW!"

Ryou skimmed over the cards in his hand and, as Nicole had taught him, discarded 3 cards and drew another 3. A holographic caught his eye.

"I equip Ba-Khu-Ra with **Thief's Claw**!"

Bakura grinned as his right arm was enveloped in gold and reshaped to form three, long, razor-sharp claws not unlike Andro's **Manslayer's Scythe**. Nessert whistled.

"Good card! But I can do better!"

Nicole shrugged and set down three cards.

"I chain-equip **Bow of Sekhmet**, **Arrow of Sekhmet**, and **Armor of Sekhmet**!"

The murderess snatched a newly-formed arrow, golden and inscribed with the cartouche of Sekhmet, and notched it into place on the matching bow. She nodded to Bakura.

"On my count, fight for all you're worth! 3.."

Bakura flexed his metal arm, the claws extending.

"2.. 1.. GO!"

In unison the two thieves leapt over the rock Bakura charging headfirst into the fray and Nessert firing arrows with deadly accuracy. The projectiles flew straight, leaving quickly-fading black divots in the very air around them. The first few reached their first target, Coatl, the first burying itself deep in the thin, leather armor on his arm. The Aztec Warlord snarled and turned, taking the second and third arrows in the chest. Seemingly unfazed, he bellowed and charged Nessert.

"YOU HAVE DISGRACED ME A TIME TOO MANY! DIE! ARUGH!"

Bakura leapt neatly in the charging warrior's path and, with a single swipe of his claws decapitated him. Coatl fell and, before he even hit the ground, disappeared while Nicholas cursed under his breath, his projectors flashing YOU LOSE. The two thieves exchanged grins. One down, two to go.

* * *

Coatl- Last time I checked it ether meant Serpent or Feather in Aztec, its short for Quetzalcoatl, the Feather Serpent Creation God.

Jaguar Warrior- In the Aztec military the two greatest classes of warriors were the Jaguar and Eagle knights.

Obsidian War Club- A war club serrated with obsidian volcanic glass, which is much sharper than surgical steal.

Polearm- a weapon consisting of a long pole with a blade of some sort at the end.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- PAIN-BASED DESTRUCTION

Time/ 9:03 pm EST

Location/ Black Castle Games

Hao's battle experience was far greater than Coatl's was. He had seen the horrors of war and survived, and not simply a war where the odds were in your favor from the start, as what Coatl had experienced. His experience was a war where your enemy was just as powerful, if not more powerful, than you. Despite all this, he was starting to feel the slightest hint of fear. For he had hear Sekhmet's story and knew that, despite her claim to have never been part of the military, she had seen horrors beyond what he could never dream of, fought battles he could never win, and survived. No, not simply survived, thrived. And now she had an ally, whose strength and ability were unknown to him. That was what scared him.

After Coatl's fall Hao had retreated to the highest peak of the Arena to watch his new enemy, to learn his weaknesses. The two Egyptians were having slight difficulty with Diane's duplicate, her ability to copy herself and heal instantaneously were slowing down her defeat. And she had summoned one of her 'Angels', who he knew Sekhmet to have difficulty with. He knew that, no matter how much she stalled she would fall. It was good she was enjoying herself.

"You almost got me there! Woops! Missed again! You're doing that on purpose!"

Bakura gritted his teeth, hacking his way through the army of clones. This was getting nowhere. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Nessert, standing in a small glowing circle and chanting, her host activating cards with a fury. He had no idea what she was up to, but he knew that if she was distracted or killed, whatever she was doing would fail.

"HURRY!"

The female-bandit finally raised her head and, with a maniac look in her eyes, raised her palm towards Diane's Ankh.

"DISPELL!"

The doppelgangers vanished along with the angel, leaving the witch standing with a bemused look in her eye.

"Congratulations! I salute you!"

She didn't cry out or move as the three blades pierced her chest.

Two down, one to go. And where was the final victim?

Hao felt his blood run cold. They were after him now.


	31. Chapter 31

Whoo! I'm thinking of creating a real-life version of Tenu! Who ever thinks this is a good idea please tell me so in a review! 5 Yes-es and I'll post more information!

Chapter 31- Traps and Tricks

Bakura frowned slightly.

"I count two slain, there should be three."

"Hao? He's hiding somewhere around here. He's good at that."

Nessert looked up, scanning the mountains. There! A glint of metal armor that quickly vanished as the wearer moved. Bakura leaped, bounding from rock to rock as he moved agilely upwards.

"NO WAIT!"

"What could he possibly-" FWOOM!

Bakura's trip back DOWN the mountainside was much faster than his trip upwards, and this time it included fire! Bakura yelped and started patting out the flames on his robe.

"Activate Scroll of Summoning Water!"

Bakura stopped in his flailing as the flames were doused with very cold water.

"ACK! Did you REALLY have to use ice water?"

Nessert whacked him across the back of the head.

"WHEN I SAY WAIT YOU WAIT!"

She took a ragged breath and calmed herself down.

"Hao's style is to lay traps. If you think he's being sloppy, watch your step or you'll end up worse for wear next time."

Bakura scowled at the female. She acted all high and mighty but someday….

Nessert broke his train of thought by once again grabbing the back of his robes and jerking him a few feet backwards.

"WHAT DID YOU-"

FWOOOM!

Another burst of flames erupted, this time where he had been standing.

"Er…"

"Shh."

The girl-thief raised a hand into the air and gestured wildly at her reincarnation.

"Active Scroll of God's Soul!"

Nessert took a few steps forward and burst into light. The light shrank, becoming brighter as it went, before stopping suddenly. In Nessert's place was a small, gold-furred cat with feathered wings on its back.

"Head towards the northern side, I'll go south."

The cat folded its wings to its back and leaped towards the bottom corner of the Arena, sniffing around. Bakura shrugged and did as the cat-girl said, this time very weary of where his feet were.

From the lowest corner of the Arena Hao was busy. Damn, his traps didn't work. Never mind, soon the thieves would fry. He looked back at the scroll he was chanting from. Oh yes, they would fry. He and his reincarnation both grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note- I own only my own characters and concepts. I AM NOT GIVING THIS STORY UP!

Chapter 32- Fire and Pain

Hao grinned. Splitting up? Perfect. "Vincent, send me Flame Polearm."

The tri-bladed weapon appeared in the warrior's hands and his grin widened. He look over the rock formation he was hiding behind. Oh good, the new player was there. The white-haired Egyptian was looking around, flexing and loosening the muscles in his clawed arm. Hao readied his legs beneath him, waited for the perfect moment, and leapt.

"HYAAAH!"

Bakura turned around and, instead of the look of surprise the attacker had expected there was a rather evil grin…

Hao had no time to wonder WHY the thief was grinning before a blast of flame from beneath caught him.

"AH!"

His leap turned into a tumble and Hao rolled to his feet. Now where was the bastard?

"You really shouldn't use traps on the King of Theives."

Hao turned, only to find Bakura staring at him with a look of bemused malevolence in his eyes.

"Goodbye."

Bakura took a swipe at Hao's head. The soldier ducked smoothly.

"ACTIVATE SCROLL OF SHIFTING EARTH!"

Hao turned, surprised, at Nessert's cry. The ground beneath his feet Jutted upwards, placing him in the path of Bakura's backslash.

Game Over

Bakura found himself back in his plush-body. Ryou was smiling happily. THEY HAD WON!

"HRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRLLLL!"

The duo turned to the Arena next to theirs. A demonic monstrosity in the middle of the Arena spread its wings, roaring in triumph. Nicole nodded.

"Looks like we're going up against Heather and B."

Nessert nodded. Bakura tilted his head to the side.

"What's her strength and weakness?"

Nicole and Nessert shrugged in unison, both looking somewhat more smug.

"Strength? Chaos. Weakness? None?"

"…that's not helpful, woman."

Nessert gave him a look of pure venom, Ryou sighing. He knew this would end in bloodshed. Its how all agreements with his dark-half ended.

"Sure it is. Now you know how you're going to die."

"Great! You're sooo optimistic!"

"Its called being realistic! B's love of death and destruction and pain are great strengths! I'VE FACED HER BEFORE, THERE IS NO WEAKNESS!"

"EVEN THE PHARAOH HAD A WEAKNESS!"

"HE WAS HUMAN!"

"HE WAS A GOD!"

"HUMAN!"

"GOD!"

"HUMAN!"

"GOD!"

Nicole picked up Nessert and, dispite the spirit's protests, hugged her. The plush squirmed.

"HEY!"

"Fighting between team mates is a bad idea. I'm just preventing unnecessary bloodshed."

Andro walked over, pouting slightly.  
"I've lost to a lunatic. Thousands of years of experience, countless lives lived, all the power of a god, and I lost…."

Bakura laughed.

"You are weak!"

"Watch it ghost-boy. You may be dead, but your soul is still easy prey to a lord of the abyss…"

Bakura laughed, Ryou edging away from his alterego as Andro gave him an angry look.

"You're lord of nothing! You're just another dead soul!"

Laura looked up at the comment and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh!"

Andro nodded.

"I'll prove it to you later, I'm not 'just another dead soul'. But now you have to worry about your next match."

Bakura turned back towards the other table. Heather laughed and padded over, B materializing besides her.

"Yay! We're going to fight each other!"

B smirked.

"Great, fresh meat. Looks like you're good for SOMETHING, boy."

Ryou blinked.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what does 'B' stand for?"

B smirked.

"Berserker, from the word Bear-sark. It refers to the northern warriors that would don bear-skin and alter their very spirits to enhance their fighting ability. Perhaps, it is a faulty name for yours truly."

"But, then, why?..."

Heather shrugged.

"The word, as B has already said, means to become a beast, though nowadays it can mean any unclassified, inhuman spirit."

Nessert smirked.

"That means you're a freak, B."

B snarled.

"AND YOU SHOULD TALK? YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!"

"THE PHARAOH MADE ME SWEAR TO HELP HIM PROTECT THE WORLD! I AM MEARLY HERE TO FORFILL MY DESTINY!"

"HA! DESTINY? THERE IS NO DESTINY!"

"THAN WHY WAS VESSEL BORN?"

"MEARLY COINCIDENCE! SHE IS A RANDOM REINCARNATION! YOU ALL ARE!"

Heather sighed and pulled a paper talisman out of her pocket.

"Untill the second round begins, I'll have to shut you up."

"BUT!"

Heather stuck a talisman to her copy's forehead, B's eyes going blank. Ryou and Bakura both blinked.

"That's convenient."

"Indeed it is. Rest up, we'll be beginning shortly."


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: I own nothing but my own characters, concepts, and situations/plot. Now I'm going to start adding an Arena Stats thing similar to Time and Location.

Mana-the-Authoress: Yay! Paper Talismans are fun, no? My friends and I borrowed the idea from Taoist talismans and, considering we have NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE CHINESE CALIGRAPHY, just used Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Voila! Instant fan-fic prop! hands out paper talismans COFFEE FILTER PAPER FOR ALL!

Chapter 33- ULTIMATE CHAOS!

Barely a moment passed before Jake reappeared.

"Alright! Round 2 is a Death match! Damage is easier to receive! Players! Are you ready?"

The mortals nodded, whilst (hehehe, I like that word) the spirits exchanged glares.

"Alright. Go!"

The trio set their Ankh cards in the space and began.

Arena- Upper Abyssal Plane

Bakura looked around at his new surroundings. Dark, foreboding, no hint of walls, or sky, or floor…

"Are we in the Shadow Realm?"

Nessert, who was floating off to his left, shook her head.

"Nope, the Abyssal Plane. The monsters here aren't quite so cuddly."

"Ah. I'm curious…"

"What?"

"How do we communicate with our hosts?"

"…"

"What? It was a good question!"

"They can't see us, we can't see them, and we can't hear each other. We rely on instinct."

"Ah."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter echoed from all sides. Nessert and Bakura looked around, heads swiveling.

"Poor little spirits, lost in the realm of demons! Its as if you cannot see me! Oh! That's right! You can't! HAHAHA!"

The voice sounded like B, but darker somehow. All somewhat less human. Bakura glowered.

"You can't see us ether! All is even!"

More laughter.

"That's rich! I can't see you? Ha! This is my element and I'm at home here! I suggest preparing yourselves! This isn't even a fair game!"

As if Ryou and Nicole could hear what was going on, the **Theif's Claw** and **Bow of Sekhmet **appeared . Bakura grinned, flexing the claws.

"I'm starting to really like these things!"

"You'd better, B's coming."

There was a sound of wing and Bakura was tossed sideways by a heavy glow.

"AUGH!"

"Hahahahaha! This is easy! You aren't any fun at all!"

Bakura gritted his teeth. The strike hurt! Sure, he had felt more pain in his lifetime and the time afterwards, yet…

Nessert flitted next to her partner.

"She's using her sixth sense to find us."

"How do we counter that?"

"We don't. Just dodge as best you can. I'm going hunting."

"Screw that! I'm not going defensive!"

Nessert grinned.

"Thank the gods for that."


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: I own nothing but my own characters, concepts, and situations/plot. This chapter has some language in it, so just deal with it.

Chapter 34- Summoning the Beasts

B was happy. Oh, how happy she was. She was happy enough to supply all the shows on Nickelodeon with happiness. Or maybe not. Nickelodeon didn't use THAt kind of happy. They used 'Wow! I love the world!' kind of happy, not the 'Yeeeees….I SMELL FRESH BLOOD!' kind of happy.

In the realm of darkness they were currently floating in, her prey has nearly completely helpless while she, a being of the darkness, was not.

B smirked as she summoned a few low level spirits from the scrolls her host-body had sent her. Let the minions finish them off! She would enjoy watching them fall…

Meanwhile.

"Did you hear that?"

Nessert nodded, looking towards the noise in time to be attacked from the opposite direction.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The murderess turned and shot off an arrow, hitting nothing. A high pitched giggle could be heard.

"DAMNIT!"

Bakura snarled as a few rapid blows hit him from all directions, slashing his bladed arm. He also missed.

"What's she sicking on us now?"

"Imps! Re damned IMPS!"

She turned, lifting her head towards the 'sky'.

"VESSEL! I NEED SOMETHING TO KILL B'S RAT-BASTARD IMPS!"

Nothing.

"VESSEL!"

Still nothing.

THUNK!

A scroll fell from 'up' and landed on Nessert's head while Bakura blinked.

"I thought they couldn't…"

"She's part of me! It's like talking to yourself! You're bound to hear…"

Nessert opened the scroll, reading quickly. Then she grinned.

"Well, this is just perfect. ACTIVATE **SIXTH PIECES**!"

From the darkness came a roar and a shifting of something very large moving. Bakura looked around, startled, just in time for a giant snake head to appear from the pitch black, its jaws snapping far too close to him for comfort.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"AEPEP, LORD OF TERROR!"

She laughed maniacally, leaving Bakura to scheme.

"Is that your Ka?"

"No shit!"

"Does that scroll for more than one person?"

"It's a spell! It works for all members of a team!"

Bakura grinned. From the shadows a humanoid creature appeared. From the waist down it was a serpent, complete with fanged jaws.

"I would like you to meet Diabound, my own spirit beast."

His grin widened, Nessert joining him.

"GO! SLAY THE BERSERKER!"

B heard the words from her dark little space in the darkness, her grin fading. SHIT! She looked around wildly, sensing the beasts coming her way. And she had no more spells to defend herself.

Bakura and Nessert appeared before the demon-girl, flanked by Diabound and Aepep. Instead of the moody humanoid she had appeared as before, she had taken the form of the beast Bakura had seen when he was taken from the Memory World. This time, however, there was a look of fear on her face.

"No… how the hell did you…"

She remembered Taita's gift.

"That bastard!"

Bakura smirked, turning to Nessert.

"After you."

Nessert cracked her knuckles.

"My pleasure."

The great serpent that was her Ka struck, swallowing the demon. They instantly reappeared in the game shop, Nicole and Ryou grinning broadly and Jake nodding in aprooval.

"THAT PRIZE GOES TO NICOLE AND RYOU! CONGRADULATIONS!"

* * *

Aepep: A better spelling of Apep

Sixth Piece: In Egyptian mythology the human being what divided into the Body, the Shadow, the Ba, the Ka, and the Name. You needed all of these to be intact to enter the Afterlife, the Ba actually being the animal and the Ka being the soul. In Yu-gi-oh, I believe the spirits are the Ka, the monsters the Ba, the 'hikari' are Shadows, and the Names are, of course, the Memories. I'm using Ka as the term for the monsters because that's what's used in the Manga.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35- Lessons!

Scribble, scribble. Shift paper, scribble.

"What are you up to, Vessel?"

Nicole looked up from her writing. The paper scroll in front of her was half covered in hieroglyphs, the reed 'pen' in her hand damp with ink. Nessert was floating over her shoulder, the doll-body sitting lifeless in the corner.

"I'm trying to figure out how to set up a temporary Sleeper Barrier. With Ryou and Bakura around I don't want a repeat of the Punisher."

Nessert nodded, spirit and reincarnation shuddering. It had been way too close a call.

There was a tap on the door at the top of the stairs.

"Hey! What's up?"

Nessert floated back, reentering the doll body as Nicole smiled.

"Come on down and see for yourself."

Ryou made his way down the stairs carefully. Perched on his shoulder, trying not to look curious, was Bakura.

"I'm working on a barrier spell to use during your first few training sessions. Sometimes, when a magician is inexperienced, demons and other dark spirits will try to… possess them, or cause other harm while their spirit is somewhat vulnerable."

Nessert nodded while Bakura looked startled.

"THIS IS DANGEROUS TO YADONUSHI? And you call yourselves his friends…"

Nessert blinked.

"I never said anything about frie-"

"Everything about what we do is dangerous! That's what the training is for!"

Bakura thought this over.

"That makes sense, I guess. What will Yadonushi be learning, to start?"

"Well."

Nicole thought this over. What had been HER first spell?

"I thought we'd start with some of the pure-mental spells. They're somewhat easier than written or spoken magick."

Nessert looked interested.

"Are you gonna teach him shape-shifting?"

Nicole nodded and Nessert did a little pout.

"Don't we have enough mangy animals around here?"

"Yeah, but I'm not getting rid of you any time soon."

"Hey!"

Bakura mentally cheered. What better ability of a thief than to become anything? Ryou, however, had a more innocent reason to be cheerful.

"You mean I can become an animal! Sugai! How does it work?"

"You let go of your 'humanity, which isn't becoming evil. You're, just, losing the human mindset and body."

"That's cool! But how do I choose what animal?"

Nessert laughed meanly until she was silenced by a glare from her host.

"You don't. People's personalities influence what they become, to start out with. Prefect that and you can become just about anything you want."

She looked back down at the scroll. The ink had dried, so she carefully rolled it up and tied it with a green thread.

"Come on, we can't do much here."

She started up the stairs, Nessert following her like a shadow. Ryou followed her.

"Where are we going?"

"Deeper into the woods! All you've seen is the deer path, now I'm taking you to the Rocks."

"Alright."

Bakura hoped they'd learn quickly. Sure, he already knew some Shadow Magic, but this was something the Pharaoh knew nothing about!

* * *

Sugai: Japanese for cool. I hope I'm spelling it right! 


	36. Chapter 36

Author's note: I don't own anything but what belongs to me XD. The title is a cartoon quote! The first person to guess wins a cookie!

Chapter 36- I Wanna Be a Mongoose!

Time/ About 10:00 am EST

Location/ Somewhere in the woods of NJ….

"Watch your step, this rock's a bit wobbly."

Ryou took hold of a nearby sapling and followed his step-sister, who was leading him down a steep hill somewhere in the woods. Up ahead, about 20 meters away was a mound of boulders, somewhat flat at the top.

"Is that where we're going?"

Ryou gestured towards the rocks. Nicole nodded.

"Yep. That's the Rocks."

"Vessel, I sense the others."

"And it looks like we have company!"

A group of people that had been sitting atop the rock stood up, waving.

"Nikki! Ryou! G'mornin'!"

"NIKKI! RY-RY!"

One of the smaller figures, Laura, seemed to waver and shift until in the small girl's place stood a wolf. The canine whined and bound head first down the rockface, towards the step-siblings. Nicole laughed and, Nessert hopping off her shoulder, shifted smoothly and became a clouded leopard. The two creatures bound about, playing.

Nessert shook her head.

"You'd think she wasn't born human."

Ryou gawked, amazed. Sure, he had seen her become a housecat a few days ago, but this was cool! She shape-shifted as if it were something she didn't even have to think about… Bakura caught the look on his face.

"I bet you'd just love to be able to do that."

Ryou nodded.

"And I bet you would, also."

Bakura nodded. The leopard finally calmed down and trotted back towards the white haired duo, shifting back into Nicole.

"Sorry, I just had to do that. Lets go!"

Ryou and Nicole took off running, chasing the wolf back up the rocks. When they finally reached the top, they were greeted by a laugh from Andro.

"Hey! It took you long enough!"

The giant was lounging on the rock, an oversized pair of headphones over his ears belting out bass-ridden, tinny renditions of what may have been music. Nessert blinked.

"Is that Rammstein?"

"Bueck Dich, baby!"

The plush-doll squealed.

"And they say you aren't anti-human!"

The monster-boy laughed, pointing a thumb at his chest.

"And look at me now."

The duo laughed and B, who was sitting at the other end of the pile, scowled and tossed a pebble at Andro. It missed. Heather stood up, dusting off her hands.

"Alright! We've got to get started! Nicole, would you?"

"Sure."

She unrolled the scroll and set it in the middle of the pile.

"Activate!"

The group was covered by a glowing white dome, about 20 feet round. Andro looked around, faintly interested.

"Now, is this one of those Barriers that I shouldn't try to walk through, or did you fix that?"

"I couldn't, you KNOW I have to be blunt in what can't come or go."

"Right, no imps, no spirits, no Archdemons, no nothing…"

B snickered.

"What, still sore about last time?"

"Yes… And you'd be also, if you were unexpectedly blasted backwards by a jolt of pure light…"

He waved a hand dismissively. Laura cheered.

"Are we gonna do this the easy way!"

"Well, yeah."

"YAY!"

Ryou blinked.

"What's the easy way?"

We teleport everyone into a spiritual plane and give you a portion of our powers to you."

"Ah. Is this dangerous?"

"Nope, are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Than, Heather?"

Heather raised a hand into the air and snapped, and the world went dark.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Everything I've thought up is MINE, everything else ISN'T.

Yay! I updated! A glitch had rearranged the chapters, so I fixed that. The contest page isn't there anymore, so if you're new just ignore the Contest-based comments for now.

Chapter 37- Okay, So Maybe Not A Mongoose…

The darkness didn't fade, only to change in quality. Bakura found himself floating in spirit-form, Ryou off to his right. Around them were the forms of Nessert, Nicole, B, and Heather, yet Andro was nowhere in sight.

"Where are we?"

"The Lowest Abyssal Plain, home to the Old Ones, some higher-level demons, and a few great Spirits."

This was stated with the matter-of-factness that they had come to associate with B, though this time there was slight awe in the berserker's voice.

"Why did you bring us HERE?"

Bakura was somewhat annoyed at the round-about way his host's new 'friends' acted. There was a booming from the darkness as something very, very big shifted.

"Because. If you turn into something temperamental, like a fish or something, this place will keep you alive. And if you do something stupid, instead of blasting us all to Hell this place will compensate for it."

A great, jet-black draconian head lowered into view, regarding the white-haired thief with amused, ember-red eyes. The head was nearly twice the size as the head of Osiris(1). Ryou started.

"Wh-who are you?"

The thing laughed, a booming, yet cheerful sound.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm hurt now…"

Heather pointed up at the dragon-head.

"That would be Andro."

"But…"

The eyes closed.

"I'VE TOLD YOU. I'm not human at all, what you see is really me. Hehe, that rhymed…"

Nessert nodded.

"Andro is an Archdemon, a minor deity. He just keeps being stupid so the Higher Dark Ones keep sealing him in a human form."

"Keeping your world from ending isn't stupid…"

"Bothering the Gods is, though… and ending the world IS your job."

"Good point. Isn't it yours also?"

"Only if Amun-Re says I should."

"Isn't he dead yet?"

"I… I'm not really sure."

"…"

Nicole rolled her eyes at the bickering duo, Bakura and Ryou sporting identical looks of confusion.

"But, wasn't he a king in his past life? And isn't she a mortal?"

"Yes, but that was just his first HUMAN life. This, right now, is his 8th. And Nes' is a mortal, but her… er… actions in the past have caught the eye of a certain solar deity and…"

Laura bounced impatiently.

"Come oooooonnnnnnn! We have to staaarrrttttt!"

Nessert and Andro both looked at the little were-child, back at each other, and nodded. The dragon sighed slightly and shrank down, becoming the familiar Gothic-giant. Nessert immediately took command.

"Alright. Ryou, Bakura. Close your eyes and relax."

They did so.

"Now, picture everything that makes you physically and culturally human. Let those slip away. Then you'll feel weird, but don't try to pull away from that or you'll never be able to change."

Ryou did so, pushing away language, and culture, and the familiar human body he had also had. Then, in the back of his mind, a soft, warm feeling began to spread. The feeling slowly seeped into his entire consciousness, then throughout his body. He could feel the 'world' around him becoming bigger, somehow. After a few moments the feeling vanished.

"Now, THAT'S interesting."

Heather sounded curious, her voice somewhat louder than usual.

"You two can open your eyes."

Ryou did so, only to notice that everything looked… off. His friends were drained of almost all color and seemed taller, bigger. The edges of things were blurry and he was very, very nearsighted.

"Congratulations! We have a ferret and a jackal (2)!"

Ferret-Ryou blinked and looked towards where his dark-half had been, suddenly finding himself face-to-face with a larger, goldish-furred shape. The jackal blinked back at him.

Nicole grinned, shedding her human form for the house-cat body.

"What do you think?"

"This is great!"

Bakura spoke first, unbridled joy in his voice.

"This is like- I can see use for this!"

Nessert snickered, Ryou's snow-white form bouncing over to his changed alter-ego

Osiris- The original name of Slifer the Sky Dragon

Ferrets- This little animals were, believ it or not, first domesticated by the Egyptians. Like cats, they were used as mousers, but they also occasionally ate what they were guarding and are very partial to eggs.

Jackals- Made famous by Anubis, jackals were an animal native to Egypt. The reason they were worshiped as gods was that the Egyptian logic was that if you appeased an animal, it would stop being a pest. Jackals would eat corpses, so they worshiped Anubis in hope that he would tell his living-incarnations to stop that. This is also the logic behink Sobek, the crocodile god.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: I only own what was spawned from my head. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Note2: YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! I'M NOT GIVING UP!

Chapter 38- Decision

Heather laughed and Jackal-Bakura glared at the psychopath.

"What's your problem?"

"Its just that," She snickered. "You were a tomb-robber, right? Well, Jackals are robbers of graves and are somewhat clever, so it's fitting. Nes'," She pointed at the other dead Egyptian. "Was a murderess, she killed to survive. She is also very, very lazy. So the lioness fits also. But Ryou…" She pointed at her friend's new step-bro. "Is a modern child, a bit of a fluff as far as I've noticed, but he's a FERRET. Last time I checked, ferrets were hyper, somewhat evil little demon weasels."

Housecat-Nicole shook her head.

"My mom used to raise ferrets; she says they can be very mellow."

Laugh crouched down next to Ferret-Ryou.

"Aw, he's so cute!"

Ferret-Ryou blinked, blushing slightly. Suddenly Andro looked panicked.

"I think you should get back home…"

"What do you mean?"

"HE'S coming back. I don't think Ryou will take him as lightly as you do."

Nicole paled.

"That's a good idea. Heather, could you get us out of here?"

The red-head nodded, uttering three quick words. They reappeared in the woods and Nicole sighed.

"Focus on what made you human. You'll turn back to normal."

Ryou did so and found it even easier than the change that made him into a ferret. He stood up, plushy-Bakura perched on his shoulder, and he followed his sibling back into the woods.

"What's the hurry for?"

His sister didn't turn.

"You know how human spirits can survive the bodies death?"

Ryou nodded, having spent the last year and a half with one living in his head.

"Well, not all of them turn out… quite so lifelike as Bakura or Nessert are."

She sighed.

"There are a few types of dead. You have the Noble Dead, who retain most if not all of their sentience after death, though they often require living hosts, like Bakura. They have SOME magickal abilities, but these are Spellworks, they learn their abilities. Then there are Apparitional Dead, which DON'T require hosts, but exist on the mostly-physical plane. These don't have magick, but they can do things, like move through walls, possess objects, the normal ghost-y sort of things. They're mostly trapped here, rarely existing here by choice. Then, there are the Cursed Dead."

She paused here and Nessert took up the explanation. The spirit looked shaken.

"The Cursed dead often died violent deaths, often by murder. They lose nearly all of their sentience, becoming killing machines. They can't talk, nor can they reason, and they are by far the most powerful sort of spirit. They hunt down their victims, killing and sparing randomly. Vessel," The plushy-possessing thief's eyes darted to her host before turned back to Ryou and Bakura. "-witnessed the death of one such being. We know it hasn't killed anyone yet, but there's always the chance…"

"THAT'S IT! YOU PEOPLE ARE DANGEROUS!"

Ryou started, staring at his Other surprised.

"But…"

Nicole stopped, shoulders shaking. Its took Ryou and Bakura a few moments to realize that she was laughing.

"You.. have no idea."

She turned, eyes full of feigned mirth, hiding sorrow.

"My FATHER was one of us, he's the one who taught me about talismans and my first few spells. Five years ago the World was supposed to live. You know what he did? He gave his LIFE to fuel the spell that saved the world. Oh coarse what we do is dangerous, but so is being a Fire Fighter or Policeman. We keep the ordinary folk safe so that maybe, one day, we'll be able to rejoin them."

"Then why did you initiat Yadonushi? YOU PUT HIS IN DANGER AND YOU KNEW IT!"  
Nessert shook her head.

"We have a skilled Necromancer on the team, and a few Higher Gods that have reason to keep us alive. He really isn't in danger…"

"Don't fudge the facts, Nes'. He IS in danger. We initiated you because any human being with the ability to use magick is precious. The more of us there are, the less of a chance of a second Atlantis or a second Muu. Muu fell because their magicians were out of practice, because all they knew were a couple parlor tricks. Egypt almost became the third Fallen World, but a handful of mages saved it, not once, but TWICE."

Twice? But wasn't the Millennium Items the only time?

"So… I'm in danger yet… I can help other people?"

"In ways they will never understand."

Ryou was silent for a moment.

"Then I shall continue learning."

Nicole took this in and smiled.

"Then our first task is getting ride of a pesky Undead. Let's go."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39- Siren

Time/ 10:00 am EST

Location/ Just Outside Ryou and Nicole's Home

They had made good time through the woods, only taking a few minutes to reach home. The house didn't look any different, no sign to betray what might be within. Ryou was uneasy, Bakura silent.

"So, what exactly are we up against?"

Nicole, who'd been gazing at the house with a faraway look in her eye, sighed and turned back to her step-brother. 

"Three years ago I witnessed a tragic car-accident between and eighteen-wheeler and a Ford pickup. The Ford was fit from behind at eighty miles per hour, the kid driving it was pitched forward so hard that his seatbelt snapped and he went through the windshield and flew fifteen feet. He died there, on the ground."

"Vessel was the only human being with enough sixth-sense to SEE his soul leave the body, so he fixated on her. So far, he hasn't actually HURT her, but he pisses be off and nearly killed Andro, which is no small feat."

"So, what you're saying, is that this... ghost only harms those around you?"

Nicole nodded at her brother's question.

"He's part of the reason why Heather has B, and why Andro hates dead people."

"Andro hates spirits?"

Nessert shrugged.

"Well, yeah. He doesn't mind us when we possess some physical body, he just hates anything that he can't predict, AND that can pop up anywhere, at any time." 

"That's why he ALSO doesn't like insects, human beings, pop up ads, and mailmen."

"… So, we're going up against an angry dead kid."

"Well, yes."

"You mortals are so pathetic."

"Hey! I don't like the Modern Dead ether! This kid just acts more like an Ancient Dead."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow.

"There's a difference?"

Nicole shrugged.

"The modern dead are mostly confused and don't accept that they've died, the ancient have been around long enough to realize that they're actually DEAD and that they have all sorts of awesome powers."

Ryou was watching the other three talk, feeling slightly less edgy. His stepsister seemed to know a lot about the subject.

"Have you delt with this sort of thing before?"

Nicole blinked at her stepbrother.

"Well, yeah. Usually we just Exorcize 'em, but this one kid just keeps coming back."

"I think he likes Vessel."

"…"

"Well, he DOES, he hasn't tried to kill you yet…"

Bakura finally snapped.

"THEN CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?"

Nicole and Nessert both grinned at the little plushy albino.

"Sure…"

-FIVE MINUTES LATER-

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Why? You've said it yourself, you want Ryou to stay safe."

They had tied Bakura up and tossed him inside the door, talking to him through the screen.

"BUT USING ME AS BAIT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! HOW THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO WORK?"

Nessert shrugged.

"Siren doesn't like spirits, so he'll go after you."

"OH! SO IT HAS A NAME NOW!"

"Well, we can't just call him 'Evil Deadly Spirit Thing'."

"But, why Siren?"

"You'll see in a moment. Ah, here he comes."

The air had gotten dramatically cooler, the living duo were able to see their breath. From inside the house nothing seemed to happen, until they noticed one corner of the room getting darker. The shadows deepened and spread. Bakura was staring at the corner with a pissed off look in his eye: if this wasn't good, there would be hell to pay.

Suddenly the floor directly under the white-haired thief opened up into blackness and with a curse he disappeared, the floor closing over him.

"Alright, no its time to step in."

Nicole stepped into the house, Nessert perched on her shoulder. Ryou watched, spellbound, as his sibling held up a paper talisman.

"Yo! I know you're here for me, so give up the thief or I'll be forced to take drastic measures! Show yourself!"

The dark corner distended and grew out, forming a human body. The boy was revealed in black and white, as if from a dated film. Dressed in baggy cloths and dripping jet blood from a crushed in ribcage, the teen stared at the young mage with emotionless eyes. His most striking feature was his face, which seemed real enough until you looked into his eyes. Where these would be in a normal human there were black holes that seemed to be deep enough to swallow all light. Normal human eyes peered out of these holes, giving the ghost the appearance off looking through his own face like the eyeholes of a mask held a few feet away from the face. Nessert flinched.

"He doesn't have the seal you put on him last time…"

Nicole's eyes widened.

"Give us the thief or I'll use the First Decree of Light."

The boy opened his mouth, as if to whisper, but instead of a faint response there came the sound of metal tearing, of voices crying from unspeakable pain. The hair stood up on the back of Ryou's neck.

"That's great, but we really want Bakura back. GIVE HIM UP!"

A black hole opened up in the ceiling and a screaming Bakura was spat out, landing with a thump.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Good. Now, be a good little damned and go back to the Darkness."

The boy shrieked once and vanished, though the icy temperature didn't change.

"Shoot, where'd he go…"

A blacked face appeared in the mesh of the screen door, screaming at the boy outside. Ryou jumped back, almost falling off the landing.

"Its alright, I don't think he'll hurt you."

The spirit took a long stare at Ryou before disappearing. The air returned to normal.

Nessert looked around.

"He's still here."

"I know."

"But we have to-"

"No we don't."

"But…"

Nicole knelt and untied Bakura.

"I don't think he's going to hurt Ryou."

Bakura glared, seathing.

"If he does, I SWEAR on my grave I'll kill you both…"


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I only own what I came up with.

Chapter 40- Masterthief

Time/ Exactly 2 Hours Later

Location/ Someplace Dark and Horrible

Nessert groaned and rolled over. So bored.

"Vessel! Are you done yet?"

Oh goody, Vessel looked up.

"But I wasn't doing anything I could be done with Nes'."

"Whatever."

Nicole blinked and looked back at the little laptop she was typing at. After the whole Siren incident happened, it sort of ended the day's activity. Ryou and Bakura were upstairs setting up a Monster World board and Nessert was staring aimlessly up at the ceiling, complaining often.

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"I'm talking to the rest of the gang."

The spirit snorted.

"Like they could all fit in there!"

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to explain the internet to you again?"

"No, I remember. That's how you met Andro."

"Congratulations. I thought you were losing your memory."

"Shut up Vessel."

Nicole turned back to her screen.

-Abyssal Lord says: Hallo? What's up?-

-Hrw Yw Chm says: Nes' is being dumb again…-

-HaLo RlZ says: She's normally not?-

-Hrw Yw Chm says: Hey! No dissing the crazy dark spirit!-

-Grey Wolf says: Aw, Heathy shouldn't be mean to Nezzy!-

-Abyssal Lord says: …-

-Masterthief has joined the conversation-

-Masterthief says: hey! i've heard we have a newb-

-Abyssal Lord says: YES! MALE COMPANY! THANK YOU FOR NOT HAVING ESTROGEN!-

-Masterthief says: …. (backs away slowly)-

-Hrw Yw Chm says: You were saying, Andy'…. (dangerous glare)-

HaLo RlZ says: (cracks knuckles)-

-Abyssal Lord says: Erm… I mean… hallo! (duck and cover)-

-Grey Wolf says: Yay! Rusus!-

-Hrw Yw Chm says: I thought you were in Europe-land-

-Masterthief says: Er, well, I am.-

-HaLo RlZ says: Dude, its called a wireless connection.-

-Abyssal Lord says: How goes the hunt?-

-Masterthief says: Not so great. You have to realize that ANCIENT MAGICAL ARTIFACTS ARE NOT THAT EASY TO 'BORROW'-

-Hrw Yw Chm says: Says you. You've got a half-rate thief in your head.-

-Masterthief says: Hey, I may be younger, but I'm certainly better than your third-rate pickpocket-

-Grey Wolf says: Hey! Friends don't argue!-

-Masterthief says: Bugger off, werechild.-

-Abyssal Lord says: NO PICKING ON THE YOUNGONE!-

-Masterthief says: I apologize of Jack's actions.-

-Hrw Yw Chm says: No offense taken. You really need to put a leash on your Alter.-

-HaLo RlZ says: Oh! DISS!-

-Grey Wolf says: Didja fix the ghostie problem?-

-Hrw Yw Chm says: maybe…-

-Abyssal Lord says: …-

-Masterthief says: …-

-Abyssal Lord says: Haven't you learned by now? The dead aren't to be trusted. Especially if they're damned.-

-HaLo RlZ says: Just don't let Nessert hear you say that (sly grin)-

Hrw Yw Chm- Hrw Yew Chem: Egyptian; Roughly translates to 'You're naïve' or 'You baka'


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own what Kazuki Takahashi created. I don't own Egypt. I just own my little chars and the plot and ideas.

Chapter 41- Reawakenings

-Abyssal Lord says: So WHY, exactly, are you here.-

-Masterthief says: Well… er… we have an issue in your mode of expertise Nic.-

Nicole blinked.

-Hrw Yw Chm says: What? Egypt?-

-Masterthief says: On the dot.-

Oh shoot, why do I feel like I know whats going on?

-HaLo RlZ says: Let me guess, the gods are rampaging?-

-Abyssal Lord says: You dolt! Osiris, Ra, and Obelisk have been resealed and Apep and Sekhmet are HERE! ONE OF THEM IS TALKING TO YOU!-

-Masterthief says: That's not it ether. It seems a few rather powerful artifacts have resurfaced again in an 'abandoned' temple a few kilos off Thebes.-

-Hrw Yw Chm says: Which dynasty? When was the temple dated to?-

-Masterthief says: About 1050 b.c.e. New dynasty, I don't recognize the Pharaoh. A few native mages told me the artifacts were awakening because one went missing.-

Nicole felt a sinking feeling.

-Hrw Yw Chm says: Describe remaining artifacts.-

This could be really, really bad.

-Masterthief says: Various shapes, all blood-alchemic gold, only common feature is a stylized Wadjet eye.-

Oh crud.

"Ryou!"

There was a squeaking of floorboards from upstairs and her stepbrother appeared at the top of the stairs, Bakura standing next to him with crossed arms.

"Yes?"

"Could I see your necklace for a moment?"  
Ryou blinked, coming carefully down the stairs.

"Sure. Why?"

"Because I think we may have a problem."

Nicole took the item and looked it over carefully. Nessert yawned and, rolling off the bed, padded over, hands clasped behind her head.

"Whatzup?"

Nicole tapped the item, whispering a single syllable, and the item glowed crimson, Bakura snarling.

"WHAT DID YOU-"

"Nothing, just checking something."

-Hrw Yw Chm says: I think I know where the missing item went.-

-Abyssal Lord says: What? Ryou?-

-Masterthief says: the new kid?-

"Er Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Did you realize that the necklace you're wearing was sorta sealed before you got it?"

"Well, yes. My father got it for me."

"How long ago?"

"About 6 years."

Too long ago.

"Did it get resealed?"

"I don't think so…"

Bakura's eyes had widened and he was acting fidgety.

"I know that Yugi and Malik returned their Millennium Items, and that Dark Yugi went to the afterlife, but Bakura said I got to keep the Ring."

Nessert laughed.

"Were you in Egypt at the time?"

"Well, yes."

Nessert burst out laughing.

"THIS IS RICH! You unsealed the Millennium Items! Again!"

Ryou blinked, then turned to his darker half.

"Did you-?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it would reawaken the others. It really shouldn't of."

"What are the reasons the Millennium Items reawaken."

"Whenever the world needs the Pharaoh." Bakura sighed. "Let me guess, Mr. High and Mighty is coming back."

-Hrw Yw Chm says: Are any of the item bearers showing up?-

-Masterthief says: Yeah. Some traditional Egyptian kid, a little spiky-haired Japanese kid and his friends, and the billionaire Seto Kaiba.-


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42- Pestering

Time/ An Hour After That

Location/ Back at the Pizzeria in Checkers Commons

"Dudes, we're going to Egypt. You know what that means?"

Andro ripped off another bite of sausage pizza, chewed quickly, and swallowed.

"It means we'll be so much closer to where everything started. I mean-" He paused for a second. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

B nodded.

"Sure, we've been through hell and back, but that just means that this'll be cake. We find out what's going on, fix whatever we need to fix, and come home. What could go wrong?"

"We could all end up dead." Nicole started counting on her fingers. "Or the world could end, or some demonic entity could go on a rampage, or one of us could go insane, or-"

"Stop being such a pessimist! We've been through tons worse! Like the resurfacing of Muu, B being 'born', Nes' being attacked by the Punisher of Maat, the Gates being opened, end of story." Heather crossed her arms.

"I don't think we have a lot to lose."

Andro shook his head in agreement with Ryou.

"Lets just go before something goes HORRIBLY WRONG because of our absence."

"Yes! To Egypt!" Laura clapped.

"Heather, go set us up a portal," Nicole stood up, shouldering the backpack she had brought with her. "I'm going to get Achet. Ryou?"

Ryou followed his stepsister, bring along a backpack he too had brought. They headed west, towards the heart of town.

-Meanwhile-

Aaron, forever prepared for whatever task he would be forced into doing, had packed a suitcase that mourning, when his secretary called.

"Sir, you have company."

"Who is it?"

"Your coworker and her, eh, brother."

Achet, who'd been sitting on his desk, bored, suddenly looked interested. Aaron sighed.

"Let them in."

The door clicked open, reveiling an annouyed Nicole and a curious Ryou.

"You've told her to keep US OUT?"

Aaron shrugged.

"It's my office. Yours is two doors over."

"BUT I PARTIALLY OWN THIS COMPANY!"

"Where's Sau-Sekhmet?"

Nicole was immediately quiet. She calmly removed her backpack, unzipped it, and shook it upside down. A peeved Nessert fell out.

"YOU BASTARD! I COULDN'T-" The spirit blinked. "Hey Asshole, we're going to Egypt."

Achet shrugged.

"I know."

"How?"

"Instinct. You two only show up if there's something bad happening. Or if you've forgotten your due date. WHICH YOU HAVE!"

Nicole reached into her backpack, pulled out a folder, and handed it to Aaron, who frowned.

"Now can we go?"

The Pyro eyed her suspiciously.

"How many card designs are in here?"

"About 40."

"Fine, we can go."

Nessert did a little cheer.

"YES! IN YOUR FACE PRIEST!"

"I never said anything."

"HA! I WIN!"

"… My Netre you're stupid."

Netre: Egyptian for God or Goddess. Not to be confused with Neter, the god of making the dead into gods. Yes, there's an Egyptian deity for that.


	43. Chapter 43

Note: Here it is, chapter 43. I know Full Digital Reality was removed and, as soon as I can, I'm re-uploading it without the contest. Don't worry, those who entered will still be added in time. I may be putting the fic on Media Miner, where I WILL keep the contest, so for those of you who still want to enter, go there. Sorry for the interruption.

Chapter 43- To Egypt!

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Nicole nodded to Heather, who insisted in staring over her shoulder as she went through her bag. They were in Heather and B's basement, the glowing portal in the center of the room producing strange smells that Nessert assured the group was somewhat stale, long-since dead Egyptians, mold, and other niceties. Perhaps a tomb wasn't such a good spot for appearing into, but it was the coordinate Rusty had given them.

"Positive?"

"Forty shield talismans, one reusable exorcism kit, two pounds of beef jerky, a book of portal coordinates, eight bottles of water, an ankh, a _djed_ pillar, a heart scarab, a Wadjet eye, six sealing spells, a box of candles, three kinds of incense, sixty gold rings, a deck of Tenu cards, a deck of Duel Monsters, fifty blank talismans, and my spellbook."

"Good. If you're missing something I could kill you."

"If Nes' doesn't get me first."

Andro patted the young mage on the back.

"There, there. She'll only be sharing a body with you until we get back. Then she'll go back to being a horrible, chibi-thing."

Nicole's face changed, eyes becoming full of malice. Her backwards-sweeping bangs jutted back, horn like.

"That's not why I'm pissed. Without an extra pair of eyes, Vessel's more vulnerable. If she gets hurt, that stupid jackass of a pick pocket'll have to pay very dearly…"

"'Vessel' survived life before you, she can do it now."

"NO ONE IS TO CALL HER VESSEL BUT ME!"

Andro snickered. Sure, Nessert was one of his oldest, and best friends, but she really was a pain. It was fun to annoy her… Most of the time. Meanwhile, Ryou and Bakura were looking through a book Nicole had given them. For the sake of the trip, Bakura had returned to the Millennium Ring. The book was written first in hieroglyphs, then in Egyptian with the English alphabet.

_ Er, Bakura? Can you actually read any of this? _

The spirit's presence shifted.

_'Not at all.'_

"Yo, get over here! The portal's ready!"

Heather snapped her fingers and Laura laughed, hopped forward and, wrapping her arms around Ryou's waist, picked him up and started walking towards the portal. Ryou squirmed.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Helping!"

"Could you please put me down!"

Laura stopped and set him down on his feet. Nessert laughed.

"Strong, isn't she?"

Ryou nodded, Laura giggling cheerfully. Heather grinned.

"'Gotta love weres. They're so nifty to have around…"

"Cool! I'm nifty!"

Aaron walked over to the portal and stepped through, vanishing into the light. Andro blinked.

"I think that means we have to go."

Nessert nodded, returning control to her lighter half. Andro nodded and walked into the light. Nicole turned to Ryou.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The entered the circle together and the light died, the basement returning

Location: A Random Tomb in Egypt

It was dark. Very dark. It took a few moments before Ryou could see anything, the scent of decay was the only way he could tell that he was still somewhere. Around him the others shifted. 

"Let me guess. That damned pickpocket gave us the coordinates of the wrong tomb."

That was Nessert. Apparently she'd gotten bored already. A large shape moved somewhere off to Ryou's left.

"No, I sense his presence. Jack and Russell are her somewhere."  
"And we all know you're so good at sensing things, Andro."

"Shut up B."

"Once again, you idiots had us all stick our heads into the snake hole."

"No one asked you, Aaron."

There was a finger snap and the tomb came into focus, lit by a flame lit on the tips of Aaron's fingers. The tomb was a big one, a couple of meters across and high enough for Andro to stand. Probably belonged to a powerful king, or at least one's favorite noble. Most of the owner's wealth was still in the tomb, which took the form of golden furniture, rows of Ushabtis, and an intact sarcophagus. Something behind this last object shifted and the group tensed. There was the sound of laughter, strange, yet good natured, and the New Jersey gang dropped their guard.

"Rule one of being a mage: Expect the unexpected."

Nessert scowled.

"Let me guess, Rus', Jack set you up to this."

A boy, who had been crouching behind the sarcophagus, stood up. He was of average height, but rail thin. His hair was a deep black with crimson streaks, a red mask tied at an angle to his head. His cloths were a pair of black knickers, and a black shirt with a stylized demonic face colored red. The mask was a stylized version of the traditional face of the devil: red fleshed, with a pair of short horns jutting from the forehead. The mouth was open in a twisted grin; the eyes narrow in dark mirth. There was something about it that felt old, despite the bright colors and flawless paint. The boy, however, seemed happy, nonchalant. 

"And I bet you're the newest recruit." He grinned to Ryou, doing an exaggerated bow. "I am Russell Smith, host to Spring-Heeled Jack, the nuisance of 19th-century Britain."

Ryou smiled. "I'm Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you."

The boy's face suddenly changed, becoming more self assured. The mask's eyes glowed eerily.

"Oh, come now. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're the only soul in that body. I can sense another presence."

Bakura revealed himself, taking control. He smirked at this odd spirit.

"I am called Bakura, I don't believe we've met."

"I am called Spring-Heeled Jack, but my… acquaintances call me Devil Boy Jack. I was the most feared being in Britain-"

Nessert snorted.

"You're a character from half-rate 'Greatest Mysteries' books who most mortals don't even believe existed. You're a myth, a-"

"-legend, precisely," Jack grinned, smirking at the Egyptian through Rusty's eyes. "Few people even know you were ever alive, just a figment of the people of the Nile's imagination."

"Yeah, well. At least I was worshiped. You were just put in dime novels."

Heather cleared her throat.

"No one cares who was more infamous. We're here on a MISSION. Now, let Rus' back in control or I will PERSONALLY make both of your afterlives an eternal HELL. Is that clear NESSERT? JACK?"

The two exchanged glares one final time before letting their hosts take control. Russell scratched the back of his head.

"Er, well, the Millennium Items are being reactivated in a temple just outside. Ryou, you're expected."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you have the final Millennium Item, don't you? They're having some, eh, 'problems' with the central item. They sorta need your help."

Ryou frowned. "Is this about the Other Yugi?"

Russell looked surprised. "Well, yes. Seems that they've re-completed the Millennium Puzzle, but the Pharaoh isn't there. When they realized the Millennium Ring was missing, they, eh, figured the spirit that had once been sealed inside had reacquired it somehow and taken off, despite already being admitted into the Fields of Peace. I suppose Bakura's that spirit?"

Ryou nodded. He wasn't sure how he'd reobtained the Millennium Ring, just that he'd fallen asleep one night and had woken up with the cord around his neck.

Aaron's question broke him out of his thoughts. "But aren't the Fields of Peace reserved for those pure of heart?"

Nicole nodded. "Mm-hmm. You forget that the gods promised Nes' a place in the Fields when we both finally die. There's always a chance for redemption, I guess."Heather sighed.

"That's great, but aren't we supposed to be, I dunno, HELPING?"

Rusty blushed, sweat-dropping.

"Well, then, follow me."

Location: Somewhere in the Sahara.

"ACK! WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT?"

"Shut up Heather."

"But, geeze! For once I'd like to go somewhere that isn't too hot, cold, wet, dry, bright, or dark. Can't we try that for next time?"

After the darkness of the tomb, the desert sun was painfully bright. Andro reached into one of the many pockets that seemed to cover his vest, took out a pair of sunglasses, and flicked them on. Aaron was the only one not squinting, seemingly impervious to the glare. Laura, magically, had somehow obtained a brightly-colored baseball cap, nether the sun or the heat bothering her enough to lose her happy grin.

The heat….

Ryou wished he had brought something, anything to get rid of the heat. His friends seemed to feel the same way. Except for Andro. The giant was unperturbed by the heat, though his hair and cloths rustled unnaturally, as if by some unfelt breeze. He leaned over and handed Ryou's stepsister something, muttering something too quiet for him to hear. Nicole leaned over to Ryou and handed him a rolled talisman.

"Here."

The moment the paper touched Ryou's fingers a cool breeze surrounded him, the heat seeming to evaporate.

"Eh, thank you."

"No problem. Andro thought you might want it."

The giant grinned cheerfully, Ryou smiling back.

"Thanks."

Andro waved off the polite comment.

"It's nothing, I don't like the heat much ether."

As with the light, Aaron didn't seem to notice the heat, making him the only group member unmarked by sweat. In fact, where ever the pyro stepped the ground seemed to smoke. It took Ryou a few moments to realize that, instead of leaving footprints in the sand, the executive was leaving patches of glass where the sand had actually MELTED.

"What's he-"

"Aaron's logic is that to beat the heat, you have to get above it. I wouldn't go near him, you'll get burned."

Aaron didn't seemed to hear Heather's explanation, his eyes fixated on the back of Russell's head.

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"See those ruins? That's where we're headed."

Ryou squinted, looking almost directly towards the sun. The dune's before them looked odd, black shapes seemed to be moving towards them. One of the smallest of the forms suddenly sped up, jogging towards the travelers.

"Ryou! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Ryou couldn't help but smile as the boy with the tri-colored hair slowed down, noticing his friend's company.

"Yugi! These are my new friends! Guys, this is Yugi Motou! He's one of my friends from Domino City!"


	44. Chapter 44

Note: Anzu won't be in this fanfiction, mostly because I dislike her and fear that I'll completely ruin her character. Sorry, but it's to prevent unintentional bashing. I hope you'll understand.

I'm also using the Japanese names for the characters, because the English names annoy me. And because they're easier to remember. Why? I dunno.

American Name Name I'm Using

Joey Wheeler Katsuya Jonouchi  
Tristan Tailor Honda  
Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba  
'Yami Yugi' Atem

The rest will stay the same, for now…

Chapter 44- Japan Meets America Meets Egypt!

"Hey Ryou!"

The rest of the people had caught up to Yugi. The group consisted of an unruly looking blond, an equally-unruly looking brown-haired boy, a standoffish brunette that Nicole recognized as Seto Kaiba and a young Egyptian boy with wheat-blond hair.

Andro grinned widely, unintentionally revealing ALL of his inhumanly sharp-and-pointy teeth and reached out a huge hand.

"I'm Andro!"

The small statured boy cowered back slightly, Nicole elbowing Andro in the side.

"I'm Nicole! Don't worry, Andro's mostly harmless."

Heather snorted, revealing that B had taken control.

"He's just a big ol' wuss, aren't'cha Andro?"

Aaron, standing off towards the back of the group, rolled his eyes. This was going to go badly, he could tell. And Achet agreed, silently.

The blond grinned.

"I'm Jonouchi Katsuya, but I'm sure you've heard of me."

The American gang stared blankly before Laura hopped up, waving an arm in the air.

"Ooh! Ooh! Are you that Battle City finalist who got struck by lightening?"

Katsuya frowned, twitching.

"Uh, yes…"

Seto laughed cruelly.

"Its amazing ANYONE remembers you. You're just a nobody."

"But Jo-Jo was my favorite Battle City duelist!"

"Ha! Take that Kaiba!"

Aaron sighed.

"This is going nowhere. The red-headed nut is Heather, the brown haired nut is Nicole, the munchkin is Laura, the giant is Andro, the kid with the mask is Russell, and I'm Aaron."

B growled.

"I'M NOT HEATHER! I AM BERSERKER, MASTER OF THE DARKNESS, RULER OF CHAOS, FUTURE ENSLAVER OF ALL-"

Andro smacked her across the back of the head and she turned on him.

"YOU INSOLENT-"

"Nicole, would you-?"

Nicole quietly took out a paper talisman and stuck it to the psycho's forehead. B went limp, staring off into space. The Japanese group backed away.

"Wh-what just happened?" Katsuya was the first able to ask.

"Not to worry, Heather's just a little possessed at the moment. Really, she's not this insane usually, its just-"

"She's a nutcase." Aaron interrupted Russell's explanation.

"No, she's just been split in two. She's normally a very nice person."

The Egyptian nodded, understandingly.  
"My name is Malik Ishtar, and I know how she feels. Why did you keep her dark half?"

Andro and Nicole exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Well, she's controllable, and for the most part civil enough. And Heather's more helpful in combat this way. And we can subdue her easily." Andro gestured to the talisman. Seto snorted.

"Oh please, how can a stupid piece of paper control a schizo?"

Ryou blinked.

"But Kaiba, why are you here if you don't believe in magic?"

"I'm here to watch it go wrong so I can rub it in their faces."

Nicole laughed.

"Hey Aaron, I think we just found you a friend."

The rich kid rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, he's not even smart enough to believe his eyes."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you the CEO of Elemental INC? Don't tell be You believe in this crap."

Aaron shrugged, giving Kaiba a 'You're so dense' look.

"I believe what I've been able to prove."

"Then show me real magick, no hypnotism or tricks."

"Fine."

He muttered a single word in Egyptian under his breath and burst into blinding flames, startling everyone. When he finally stopped burning he was a brilliant golden bird with a 12 foot wingspan. He opened his wings and lifted off.

"See? Transformation," After making a a circle above their heads he touched down, becoming human once more. "Pyrokinesis." He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared over each of his hands. "Summoning." With his toe he drew a circle in the sand and tossed a flame into it. From the fire a small goblin beast rose, stepping onto the sand. "Is this magick enough for you? Shall I use Summoning to call up some bigger beast of Hell?"

Russell snickered. "Now who's being intimidating?"


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 45- Backgrounds

Kaiba hmphed (hehehehe). "All just cheap tricks."

Andro sweatdropped. "Ya'know, I really don't even care. But when the Barriers fall, I'm not saying I told'ja so."

"But Andy, that's not nice!"

Nicole laughed at her little friend's concern. "Fair, though."

Jonouchi snickered. "Like Kaiba'd ever come crawling to anyone for help."

Russell turned and gave Aaron an amused look. "You'd be surprised. I know a certain someone who SWORE he'd 'gotten over such childish fantasies'…"

"Fairytale Magic IS fantasy."

"One man's fairytale is another's reality, you know."

"You'd know all about that."

Yugi blinked.

"What are all of you?" Curiosity always got the best of him.

"We're magicians." Andro gestured around the group.

"Nic deals in Egyptian magicks; Aaron mostly shows off; Russell does antiquities; Laura's a werewolf; Heather's a transport-slash-offensive defense specialist; and I'm a necromancer! Ryou's our newest recruit."

"I don't show off, I'm just more skilled then you all are…"

"Do you mean Shadow Magic?" Malik was confused. All his life he'd studied the ancient ways, and all he'd heard of was Shadow Magic. Nicole shook her head.

"I'm a Hekau, a Kau and a Sau."

"Wait, what?"

"I practice basic magic, use spirits, and write talismans."

"I've never heard of ANY of those?"

Nicole blinked, then laughed good naturedly.  
"Have you been studying the magicks of about 3000 years ago?"

Malik nodded, Nicole smiling.

"That's probably why. Most of what I use was banished after the Battle For the Crown, some 3500 years ago."

"What's the Battle For the Crown?"

Nicole turned to Andro, not quite sure how to explain.

"You've heard of the Hyksos, right?" Malik nodded. "Well, after we… they… whatever 'conquered' Egypt, they settled in and basically fell in love with the Egyptian cultured. They declared peace and allowed the rightful Pharaoh to rule, as well as having their own Pharaoh's rule their own lands, but a third power, the Pharaoh's advisor and the Hyksos-Ruler's brother, tried to take rule over both peoples. War ensued and, luckily, the Pharaoh and his, eh, 'trusted' companions were able to fight them off, though many of them died and the Pharaoh himself nearly joined them in death."

Yugi blinked. "Was this Pharaoh somehow reincarnated?"

"No, but the Hyksos king was."

"The Pharaoh's off having fun in the Fields of Peace while we risk our asses to keep this world normal and good."

"No one asked you, Aaron."

"Still…"

"He was a good ruler, he lead the people well, and he was fair. Besides, would you really feel safe if the fate of the MODERN world was in Memnon's hands?"

"Eh… good point." Nessert had taken control, carefully and quietly as to not cause alarm. They were already edgy because of the lunatic's appearance, all they needed was to know someone more threatening was within their midst.

She looked over at Russell and found herself staring at the pickpocket. At least he had enough sense to stay quiet. The only way she was able to recognize him was from the dark aura radiating from him. She turned to Ryou, change that, Bakura. Were ALL the thieves out? Ah well, less blame for her if something happened. Andro noticed the change and flashed her an amused look. It was Jack that broke the circle of questions.

"I was told you needed help with the seventh item?"

Yugi nodded and looked down at the puzzle around his neck, suddenly distressed.  
"The items have all been returned to their rightful order, but Mou Hitori no Boku, the Other Me, isn't there."

Nessert grinned. "Ah, a quick visit to the Fields of Peace?"

"You guys can help?"

"Well, yeah. We live to do things like this. Russell, unseal B, we have work for her to do."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46- Arguements

Location: In the Tomb of Pharaoh Atem

Time: Unknown

"Alright, the coordinates are alright."

B nodded. "No shit. I AM the best."

Nessert rolled her eyes.

"You've got the coordinates, but do you qualify for the trip?"

"Of coarse! I'm much more powerful than you are."

Andro sighed. "You know, that's not the kind of qualification we were looking for, but good enough. Oser owes me."

"Oser?"

"Original name of Osiris. The gods don't really like people using their modernized names if they can help it."

"Oh. But isn't 'Oser' a god card?"

Nessert nodded. "You know how people have Ka? Even the gods have 'em."

"That makes sense."

Jack tapped his foot. "Are you done?"

"Nope. Still have to stall some more."

"Oh, that's right, the gods don't like people who stole from their temples."

"It' not like they were using the food. If someone leaves something somewhere, it's up for grabs."

"… Stupid thief."

Yugi looked up. "What do you mean 'thief'?"

Nessert cursed under her breath while Aaron grinned. "This isn't innocent little Nicole, this is Sau-Sekhmet-Hekau, the thief."

"Another thief? Wasn't the Spirit of the Ring enough?"

Nessert snarled at Katsuya while Ryou shook his head.

"She's good, she hasn't hurt anyone!"

Andro nodded. "Besides, the Pharaoh trusted her."

"Because he threatened her with death without a final resting place."

"That's not it ether. She was never really DANGEROUS in Egypt!"

"She took the Pharaoh hostage. Twice."

"So? I didn't actually cause him LASTING harm."

"…"

B growled, sounding very much like a mad dog. "Lets just go, before I'm forced to slay ALL of you."

"Fine, activate the portal."

B tapped the outermost ring and the circle blazed to light. Nessert shook her head in Yugi direction. "Go on, its not going to harm you."

Yugi, against his better judgment, calmly walked through the portal.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47- To Hell!

Location: The Hall of Maat, Western Lands

Time: Dunno…

Yugi blinked. He had gone from a dark, semi-foreboding tomb to a giant, seemingly endless chamber. Before him were a line of people, waiting. All the way at the front of the line, a man was talking somewhat-shakily to a group of what looked like judges, a Duel Monster at his side. Seated in a golden throne before him was a tall man, dressed in a shroud of white linen with a crone upon his head. His skin was green and to his left sat, cross-legged, a man with the head of an ibis, calmly writing on a scroll while a woman sat, weighing a human heart against a golden feather.

"Er… I have not turned water from where it is to flow, I have not made another to feel sorrow, I have not harmed another man…"

The balance suddenly tipped to the side of the heart and the green-skinned man raised an arm, a crook clutched in his fist.

"Thou hath lied in the presence of the gods, and thou, having done the crime of Torture, are sentenced to the devourer."

A hole opened up under the feet of the man and his Ka and both plummeted into the jaws of a monstrous beast with the head of a crocodile, the body of a lioness, and the hind legs of a hippopotamus. As the damned man screamed the hole closed up. Yugi, disturbed, jumped when someone set a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Nessert, grinning at him.

"Ah, the judgment of the dead. I'm wanted for 28 out of 42 of the Great Crimes, but if I'm good, they'll forgive me. Its entertaining, no?"

Bakura appeared, walking from thin air towards them.

"Somehow, I don't think this is where we're supposed to be."

"You're right, B was just being stupid."

The greenskinned man looked up.

"Sau-Sekhmet-Hekau-yw-Thau-Neb, what brings you to the Hall of the Two Truths?"

Nessert scowled.

"Oh, I'm just here to pick up something."

"The Game-King Pharaoh Atem?"

Bakura quireked an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

The god laughed. "You brought his Reincarnation."

"Well, yeah. Yugi, Bakura, this is Oser. He's the lord of the dead."

"N-nice to meet you." Yugi stuttered, Bakura laughing. Oser tilted his head to the side. 

"Thau-Pharaoh Ba-Khu-Ra, I've been expecting you." 

The ibis-headed scribe stood up, handing a scroll to Oser. 

"You are wanted for Falsehood, Robbery, Thievery, Murder, Stealing of Offerings, Lying, Sullenness, Stealing Food, Lying, Damaging a God's Image, Stealing Bread, Eavesdropping, Babbling, Misbehavior, Terrorizing, Being Hot-tempered, Unhearing of Truth, Making a Disturbance, Quarreling, Impatience, Wrongdoing, Plotting Against a Pharaoh, Being Loud-Mouthed, Making Distinctions for One's Self, Dishonest Wealth, and Blasphemy. If you do not behave yourself and be good, Ammit will have the displeasure of devouring your heart."

"…"

Nessert shook her head, grinning evilly. "Oh, but he has the protection of The Destroyer, he cannot be punished."

Oser laughed, bemused. "Ah, Great Protectoress of the King, Raging Eye of Re, I had forgotten your title. You are very lucky Pharaoh Memnon decreed you a goddess."

"I know, I know. Enough talk, I need access to the Fields of Peace."

"Fine. Min, open the Gates."

At the other side of the hall a tall, scantily clad man unlatched a huge pair of doors, allowing them to swing open. Nessert did a small, semi-mocking bow. "Thank you, oh King of the Dead. We shall cause no destruction. This time." As Oser shook his head, Nessert turned and, grabbing Yugi by the back of the collar, dragged him towards the gates. "Come on, little Pharaoh-thing, we've got to find your counterpart." And off they went.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48- To Heaven! 

Location: Somewhere in the Fields of Peace

Time: Is an Illusion

Deceased Pharaoh Atem was concentrating. Though it didn't look like much, the wooden board in front of him, with its little, oddly-shaped game pieces, was of utmost importance to him. Brow furrowed in concentration, he picked up a single piece and moved it forward, trapping a differently shaped piece against the edge of the playing board. His opponent smiled.

"That's the third time you've beaten me. I thought Tait was tough."

"Pharaoh!"

Atem's opponent, a young boy with red and blond hair, turned around as he himself looked up. There, standing a few feet away, was a strange girl, the Thief, and Yugi. The munchkin duelist squeaked. "Other me!"

"Aibou!"

Nessert rolled her eyes as Memnon laughed. "Playing messenger for the team again?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Memnon. "My gods, the Pharaohs are all so short!"

Atem's head jerked up. "THIEF! What are you doing here!"

Bakura shrugged, gesturing to Nessert. "She brought us here, I'm just along for the ride."

Atem turned to the strange, confused. Memnon laughed. "Atem, this is Sekhmet-Hekau! She helped me save Egypt!"

"Hey! Who helped who?"

Atem blinked, turning back to Yugi. "Why are you here in the land of the dead?"

"The Millennium Items have been reawakened! Something's going to happen, and we need you."

Nessert snorted. "Aww, that's sweet."

Memnon poked her. "Quiet, you."

"Don't tell me to be quiet!"

"I'm the Pharaoh! I can do anything!"

"Well, I'm a goddess!"

"Quiet, both of you."

Nessert twitched at Atem, cursing beneath her breath. Bakura laughed spitefully.

"You know, we should probably be going back before they send someone after us."

"Like me?"

Bakura jumped, spinning around. Andro had somehow snuck up behind the thief and simply stood there, about 6 inches behind him. The giant laughed.

"I told you, Oser owes me. The others are getting worried, I think Jonouchi thinks we took Yugi somewhere and murdered him."

"Not a bad idea…"

"Quiet, you."


	49. Chapter 49

Final Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters, concepts, or plot included. I DO own all original characters, concepts, and plots.

Note: This chapter is going to be odd. It just will be, I can tell. And, though I don't like Yugi OR Atem, they'll be in the fic for a while. Though, now that there are FOUR (Nessert, Jack, Andro, and B) more dark beings to worry about, they'll be having trouble….

Chapter 49- And Back!

Location: Somewhere in the Fields of Peace

Time: ….

"Who are you?"

"I'm Andro! I suppose you're Pharaoh Atem?"

"Yes."

The giant grinned, causing the usual flinch-from-the-demonic-fangs reaction in the Pharaoh. Memnon laughed. "He's a big oaf! He wouldn't harm you unless he had to."

Nessert nodded. "He's got a point, you know. And I've known him for YEARS."

Andro blinked. "But… but…"

"You're harmless unless PROVOKED. Since no one's done anything to you, or anyone you care about, or done anything that irritates you, all is safe. NOW ONWARD TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING!"

Nessert once again grabbed Yugi from the back of the collar and dragged him off towards the door, Atem protesting. Andro merely shrugged and picked up the Pharaoh aggravated, tucking him under his arm and following Nessert. Bakura followed, amused. Memnon shook his head. Things never changed.

Location: Back in the World of the Living

Time: Damnit, I've lost track… Cookies for Whoever Figures it Out!

Jonouchi was about ready to rush into the glowing portal to find his friend when Nessert reappeared, dragging the munchkin behind her. There was the sound of cursing and Andro appeared, touting Big Yugi like some sort of useless, worthless item. As soon as they exited the portal the Pharaoh vanished, the Puzzle around Yugi's neck glowing. Bakura was last, the spirit snickering at something, or everything that had just happened.

"There!" Andro dusted off his hands. "We've got the Pharaoh, now we need to know what we need him for."

Kaiba, meanwhile, was circling the portal, perplexed.

"How does this work? What technology did you use?"

B scoffed. "No tech. MAGIC."

"That's impossible!" The CEO, however, didn't seem so sure. He kept glaring at the portal and finally built up the courage to stick his hand through. The air inside seemed different than the air in the tomb, cooler. He pulled his hand out, blinking at it. B tapped her foot.

"Are you done?"

"How does it work?"

B sighed, poking the edge of the circle. The portal vanished, leaving the chalk lines behind. She gestured to Kaiba and knelt by the first line of spell.

"See, this is the command for the universe to obey the rest of the spell, this is where the energy is coming from, this is where we are right now, this is where we want to go, and this is what Realm the end point is at."

"But, how?"

B sighed, her patience dwindling. "Listen, tell me one place you want to go."

"Alright, how about my office in the Kaiba Corp building."

"Fine." B scrubbed off the spell she'd written before and, pulling a piece of chalk from her pocket, started writing. A few moments later she finished and, standing up, she tapped the ring. The portal blazed. She gestured towards it.

"Go on."

Kaiba paused, thought over all of what could possibly go wrong, and vanished. All of 12 seconds passed before he reappeared, pale.

"You… how did you."

B twitched, The rest of the rather large group laughing.

"It's MAGIC damnit. I told the universe where you wanted to go, it obeyed, easy. Now, ask another question and I'll be forced to kill you very brutally, and very, very slooowly…"

Laura cheered, for reason she didn't understand. Kaiba twitched.

"You're all crazy!"

Aaron nodded, sticking a hand in the air, first finger up. "Thank You!"

Nessert arched an eyebrow at him. "You're counted, Pyro-boy."

Aaron shrugged. "Hey, he stated that you're all nuts, I agreed." Andro nodded.

"Works for me."

Russell/Jack nodded in agreement to the first nod. "Me also."

Nessert twitched. "Alright, which of you are you right now?"

"Both.

"…. I know it's possible, but why?"

Jack took control for the moment. "Because we agree with each other most of the time, unlike you and your host."

"Hey! Vessel and I agree! We decide who would be best suited for each situation and play off that!"

Russell took control, making B sigh in annoyance. "Hey, if it works for you, it works for you. We like it better this way."

"Alright, he… they're happy, she… they… whatever. Everyone's happy. NOW SHUT UP!"

Yugi and friends had been watching, curiously.

"But, isn't she a thief? And he has a spirit too?"

Nessert sighed. "Yes, I'm a thief. It means nothing. You try to spend eight years living in this girl's head with her and you'd have lost most of your edge also. And yes, he has a spirit too. Go bother him."

Bakura laughed. "Confusion!"

Malik twitched. This was getting out of hand. "Alright, who has a spirit?"

Nessert and Aaron raised their hands. Jack, who was in control, and B refused to. The two that had conformed looked at them, not amused. B shrugged.

"Hey, I'm the manifestation of Heather's insanity and inner darkness, separated from her consiousness by a mix of extreme stress, and her own deepest wishes. I haven't died yet."

Jack's turn. "I don't 'have' a spirit, I AM a spirit. You it wouldn't be correct to say I-"

Andro decked him, not causing any real harm. Nessert cheered. "WOO! Take THAT British Tightass!"

Yugi blinked. "But, he's Egyptian, isn't he? I mean, all the spirits we've dealt with before have been from Egypt, when Mou Hitoro No Boku was alive."

Bakura shook his head. "Nes'; Achet, that's his spirit; and Andro all came from Egypt, 500 years before Atem was even BORN. Jack was Jack the Ripper, I think…"

Jack shook his head. "_Spring Heeled_ Jack. From 19th-Century England. I became the terror of England when I daubled in the dark arts and sealed a demon in this mask," He pointed to the mask on his forehead. "Then, when I died, my soul was… sealed inside. Russell, my host, found the mask and, well, here we are today."

Jonouchi was confused. "So, none of you have Millennium Items?"

Nessert shook her head. "Hey, I was wandering through the darkness when I got sucked into Vessel's mind. She was using an Ouija board, asked a stupid question, and, luckily, its method to make her life miserable was to save me from the abyss. The Priest got saved in the same way."

"Then what about Andro? You said he was in Egypt, but he doesn't have a spirit."

Andro nodded. "I'm actually not human at all. This is my, what? Eight life?"

"What!"

"I'm an Archdemon, higher than man or demon in power, yet lower than a full god. Well, most full gods."

"So, you're evil?" Yugi was getting worried. Ryou's new friends where… frightening.

Andro shook his head, amused. "No, I'm just a kind of spirit. Inhuman, actually. Actually, I'm only here for BEING good. I'm supposed to break the barriers between worlds and end the Human Reign, yet I haven't yet so the Old Gods keep putting me back in a human body. Which is really uncomfortable, sorta like squeezing a blue-whale into the body of an ant…."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you aren't THAT strong of an Archdemon."

Andro nodded. "Am to! I am the Dog of God, the Dragon of the Abyss, Lord of Graveyards, Keeper of-"

"Hey, SEKHMET-HEKAU is a GODDESS and look at her! Spirit rankings are overrated."

Nessert twitched. "I could still destroy you! You're just a-"

"Priest, exactly. I ran your temple, after you died. I know your Sacred Name, I can control you with a WORD."

"And I you! I control the Sekhmet-Ba'i, the Spirits of Disease, of Destruction. I control Aepep, the Chaos Serpent!"

Bakura nodded. "She's got a point there."

B twitched. "What did I tell you before? SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND YOU ALL SOMEWHERE SO HORRIBLE EVEN ANDRO WON'T ENJOY IT!"

"What, Heaven?"

"NO! A CHEERLEADER CAMP!"

"GAH! Not that!"

Yugi laughed. Alright, so maybe they WERE harmless.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50- Tenu: Tournament of the Heart

Location: Checkers, USA

Time:… still dunno. It's Three Days Later

With: Nicole and Nessert!

Nessert and friends (snick) had bid the Japanese/Egyptian group farewell and headed back towards home. Bakura had actually let Ryou take control, though he wasn't sure why he'd allow his Yadonushi to show friendship towards those retards. Ah well. Currently, Nicole is in her bedroom, drawing, when a re-plushified Nessert pads down the stairs.

"Hey Vessel, mail for you."

Nicole blinked. "Hey, why are you actually doing chores? I thought you hated doing work." She had a sneaking suspicion…

"Er… you know how you said not to play with the microwave? And how not to stick tinfoil inside?"

Nic sighed. "Whatever, I'll send it to the repair shop. What's this?"

The first letter in the stack caught Nic's eye. 

-Elemental Inc.  
World Release Tournament  
To Honored Guest: Nicole Bakura-

Carefully opening it, Nicole read over the note carefully. At least Aaron got the name change right.

-Dear Chosen Duelist:

You have been invited to the Tenu Tournament 'Tournament of the Heart', being held to celebrate the worldwide release of Tenu: Eclipse Warriors. Defeat five(5) Duelists anywhere, worldwide, and you will be flown to Checkers, New Jersey to take part in the finals, with a chance to win one of five(5) custom cards! Also enclosed are all rules and regulations. This contest begins July 9th.   
-Aaron Achet, CEO of Elemental INC.-

Nicole sweatdropped at the signature. "Well, at least his view of reality is consistent."

Nessert was staring up at her. "Vessel, there's one here for Albino Boy!"

Nicole blink. "Albino- Oh! Hey! Don't call him that!"

"I can and I will! So HAH!"

Nicole shrugged. "Please… just don't, okay?" She patted the chibi, eliciting annoyed protests. "Go and give him his invitation."

"Why me?"

"Because, I'm working."

True enough, spread out on the desk were a few dozen card prototypes, the art done in colored pencil. There was a half-finished image on the desk that caught Nessert's eye.

"_Light and Shadow, Spell of Rebirth_?"

Nicole smirked, though it was halfhearted. "You'll just have to wait and see what it does."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Is that all you can say?"

Nicole laughed, Nessert giving one last annoyed sigh before heading back up the stairs. "HEY! ALBINO BOY! MAIL FOR YOOOUUU!"

Nicole put her head in her hands. Why her? Why did she have to get the insane one?

Location: Domino City, Japan. The Kame Game Shop

Yugi was confused. It seems that one of the strange Americans they had met was the CEO of a game company. The letter had come with two large crates, which he discovered were full of trading cards, ether in booster packs or Starter Kits. The name, printed in Japanese with a seal in the corner restating so (just in case), was Tenu.

Another letter, which Yugi found inside one of the crates, stated that the Starter Kits could be given out for free, though only one to a person. The little duelist silently cheered and, taking one of the starter kits and a few packs, and leaving a note to his grandfather that he had done so, ran back up to his bedroom. Deep in the Millennium Puzzle an ancient spirit stirred. Games were his lifeblood, and there were only so many times you could play Sennet….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51- Musings

"So we have, what? Two days to prepare for an international tournament? I swear when I get my hands on Aaron I'll…"

Heather made crushing, twisting gesture with her hands. They were, once again, sitting at an outside table at the Checkers Commons' pizzeria. Russell was gone, which the others said was normal. He never stuck around. Andro shrugged.

"Hey, this IS Aaron that we're talking about. What did you expect?"

Ryou nodded. "But why the tournament? What does he want?"

Nicole tilted her head from one side to the other. "Power, prestige, it could be anything. He once launched a campaign on the online RPG just to watch people scramble about. Who knows? Maybe this was Achet's idea."

Laura laughed. "I remember that! It was cool!"

Heather frowned. "The point is, why weren't we told? We ALL own the company. I mean, I know that things like this ARE his department, but still!"

Andro blinked. "That reminds me, but what are the prizes, Nic?"

Nicole blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because, you're the one who creates all the cards. I just research weaponry."

Nicole sweatdropped. "Actually, I have no idea what he could have used. None of the last couple of batches of cards I've created are even close to being considered good prizes."

Ryou thought for a moment before it hit him. "You know the Ankh cards? The ones that you use as your character?"

Nicole nodded, slowly.

"Well, what if he created something similar, except with an item or spell? Something that creates a weapon especially for your character?"

Andro blinks. "That… that makes sense."

Heather's hair suddenly spiked. She leaned over and put a possessive hand on Ryou's shoulder, grinning a psychotic, evil grin. "That's my boy!"

Blink. Blinkblink.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Heather suddenly turned back to normal, snatching her hand away. "S-sorry!"

Ryou sweatdropped. "Let me guess, B."

Heather nodded. Ryou suddenly thought of a question he had been meaning to ask.

"What exactly does Russell do?"

Nicole blinked. "Well, he travels the world looking for magical artifacts, spell-books, anything."

"So, is he like an archaeologist?"

Andro tilted one hand from one side to the other. "Sort of. Sometimes he finds the items in tombs, temples, sometimes other magicians own the items."

Ryou's eyes widened. "So, he steals them?"

Heather laughed. "Well, yeah. It's a lot less evil than you'd think. Its sorta a custom among mages: protect what you have, take what you need. Of coarse it leads to all sorts of rivalries…"

"Sometimes it's Nes' and me doing the thieving. Depends on who, what, and where." Nic shrugged. "Nearly every team of mages has a thief or two. Some are ALL thieves, working for other teams."

Ryou was confused. Nicole had seemed like such a soft, innocent girl. Inside the Millennium Ring Bakura was paying attention, curious. "So… you've stolen…"

Andro sighed. "Well, yeah. But only from those we aren't allied with. We'd NEVER steal from another team member, or from any of our allies. We'd never ATTACK our allies. Loyal thieves." He laughed.

"Wait, you have allies?"

Andro nodded. "Yeah, quite a few. In Europe our team is partnered with the 'Asylum of Twilight', they're a vamp and were group. I used to be one of them, but when I moved her I went out of range so they made our groups siblings."

Wait, the groups had names now? "What's our group's name?"

"We're the 'Time Keepers', sortof a joke of who we all are: the dead, the living, and the immortal." Heather grinned, her gaze cast at Nicole. "Some of us are more dead than others."  
Nessert took control, growling softly. "And some of us are soon to BE the DEADEST!"

B, who'd been masquerading as her host, laughed. "Please, child. Be a good little ghost and stop making empty threats!"

Nessert grabbed a plastic fork from the table and lunged at the berserker, wrestling her to the ground. Andro calmly leaned over and, taking one in each hand, picked up the fighting alteregos, holding them a few feet away from each other.

"Now, both of you will calm down before I make you both THE DEADEST!"

Nessert rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you'd never harm Vessel."

The giant shook her. "You forget, I can do all sorts of HORRIBLE THINGS to your soul. HORRIBLE, MONSTROUS things…."

"Then you'd be losing your OLDEST, DEAREST accomplice. I don't think so."

"Aw, is da wittle demon in wuv wit da wittle thiefy! Aw! Dats soo coot!"

B was laughing, taunting the two. Andro groled and dropped her. She'd been hanging by her leg.

"ACK! HEY!" Of coarse, she had somehow managed to land in a crouch. Ah well. "YOU BASTARD! WHY'D YOU JUST-"

Nessert reached in her Vessel's pocket and, finding a talisman there, stuck it to B's forehead. Returning to her seat, she noticed that in Ryou's place was Bakura. The thief was smirking.

"So, are you a couple?"

Nessert glared at him, as did Andro. "No, we've just been working side by side for the past three and a half thousand years."

"How? You were dead."

Andro patted the white-haired thief on the head.

"Necromancy, my friend. With a handful of bone dust, I can summon ANYTHING from ANY of the lands of the dead. And what better weapon than the Goddess of Destruction?"

Bakura blinked. "So, you summoned her in battle?"

Nessert nodded, a grin breaking across her face. "I control the demons of Plagues. I can summon the Devourer of Light. I don't need to be PHYSICAL to do damage."


	52. Chapter 52

Note: The story isn't done, not by a long shot!

Chapter 52- Elements

This made sense to Ryou. After all, Bakura had been able to do horrible, destructive things WITHOUT control of his body. 

"Excuse me, but here's you're bill."

A young man, in his early twenties, had approached the table. He was wearing a forest-green uniform sporting the pizzeria's logo over his heart. Nessert narrowed her eyes.

"Last time I checked, you didn't work here Tait."

The boy's appearance wavered, revealing the lithe old magus. Tait smirked.

"What gave me away?"

"The company color is red AND green, you miss-totaled the bill, and they don't have waiters here. That, and you smell like old."

Tait raised an eyebrow. "Old?"

Nessert shrugged. "You know, like old people, and medicine, and dust, and cheap air freshener. Old."

"Alright." Tait cleared his throat. "I've come to warn you that-"

"-the tournament will attract all sorts of supernatural being, who'll try to kill us, or take over the world, or both. Yeah yeah, we know." Andro waved a hand dismissively. "Though if you happen to KNOW who'll be after us this time…"

Tait shook his head. "The Mazes of Re have told me, not of the enemy, but of the target. They're after the re-revived Pharaoh."

Bakura took control, frowning slightly. "You were there, weren't you."

Tait nodded. "I must keep track of all new magicians, as well as all revived souls. I must tell you, the great Seto Kaiba is spending much of his time looking for ether teleportation technology, or researching the supernatural. I think lady B had quite the effect on him."

Nessert snickered. "Looks like Pyro-Boy's going to have some rivalry for most tight-assed mage."

Tait gave her a stern look. "He is that way for a reason. And that reminds me, shouldn't you be discovering lords Ryou and Bakura's element?"

Andro's eyes widened. "Oh crap! We forgot!"

Tait chuckled. "I'll leave you to that. But be warned, I hold you fully responsible for the safty of the Pharaoh and his comrades. Fare well."

And then he was gone, as if he never existed. Nessert cursed loudly. "We have to get going! Tait's pissed!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "He is?"

"Yes! Come'on!"

Pulling a handful of hastily counted bills from her pocket, Nessert ran back into the pizzeria to pay before racing back. All that was left of the food was a few crusts, so Andro and Laura quickly threw them away as Nessert ripped the talisman from Heather's forehead.

"OW DAMNIT!"

"Come on! We've got to go!"

Heather didn't wait. At a brisk speed the group set off. Bakura blinked.

"Where are we going? The woods?"

"Yes! Heather! Do you have a quick-jump ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!"

A few short words and they vanished.

Location: In The Woods

Nessert wasted no time setting up an anti-spirit barrier, as Andro set up another portal to the Abyssal Plain.

"Why all the safety precautions?" Bakura asked, slightly amused.

"As with the transformation spell, this could go very, very badly. Hell, you could end up wiping out the whole east coast!" Andro explained.

B snickered. "Didn't you almost do that?"

The giant grumbled as Nessert merely pushed B through the Barrier. The shadow shrieked as Heather popped out the other side, minus B.

"What was that for!"

"B annoys me. You should keep a leash on it."

Heather merely walked back through the barrier, B taking control immediately.

"THAT FUCKING HURT! YOU STUPID-"

Yep, talismans were helpful.


End file.
